Fuir
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Elle s'appelle Kal. Elle est en fuite. Elle est l'unique enfant de la galaxie qui soit devenu un runner et elle a besoin des Atlantes pour s'en sortir. L'équipe de Sheppard s'embarque dans une histoire où, comme d'habitude, rien ne se passe comme prévu !
1. Courir

**Titre :** Fuir

**Auteur : **Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** Stagate Atlantis

**Résumé :** Elle s'appelle Kal. Elle est en fuite. Elle est l'unique enfant de la galaxie qui soit devenu un runner et elle a besoin des Atlantes pour s'en sortir. L'équipe de Sheppard s'embarque dans une histoire où, comme d'habitude, rien ne se passe comme prévu !

**Saison :** Début saison 4 (Sam dirige Atlantis).

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de Stargate Atlantis ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire. Les premiers chapitres sont centrés sur Kal, mais je n'oublie pas les Atlantes !

J'attends vos avis, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Fuir**

.

**Chapitre 1 - Courir**

Courir.

Courir pour survivre.

Courir pour éviter la mort.

Courir encore et toujours.

Courir toujours et encore.

Kal se glisse entre les buissons en silence. Les Wraiths sont toujours sur ses traces. Elle sait qu'ils finiront par la trouver. Ils y arrivent toujours. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Elle avise une grotte à une centaine de mètres devant elle. On la distingue à peine. Seul son œil exercé lui permet de la repérer. C'est ce qu'elle cherche. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'ils ne sont pas aux alentours, elle se met à courir pour la rejoindre et s'y engouffre.

La roche forme un long et étroit boyau plongé dans la pénombre. Des champignons phosphorescents s'accrochent un peu partout à la roche, diffusant une lumière tamisée, à peine suffisante pour distinguer les formes qui l'entourent. Sans réfléchir, elle s'y enfonce. Plus elle ira loin, plus ils auront du mal à capter le signal. Elle sera à l'abri, pour quelques temps du moins.

Elle manque de s'étaler au sol en heurtant une pierre, résultat de l'obscurité ambiante et de sa fatigue intense. Jurant sans bruit, elle continue néanmoins son chemin. Elle ne peut pas prendre le risque de s'arrêter pour se reposer, pas même quelques secondes.

Ses mains touchent les parois de chaque côté, le tunnel se resserre.

Elle ignore totalement où il la mènera. Mais l'inconnu est infiniment préférable à ce qu'il y a derrière. Les avaleurs de vie sont sans pitié. Elle le sait. Elle en a déjà fait l'expérience.

Elle sent une légère brise à l'odeur âcre et humide passer sur son visage. Un courant d'air, elle a enfin une bonne nouvelle. Elle se demandait si elle finirait par en avoir une. Depuis deux jours, elle accumule les mauvaises. Quoique si elle est honnête avec elle-même, cela fait bien plus longtemps. Mais disons que ces jours-ci, c'est pire que d'habitude.

Le passage se réduit encore. Ses épaules frôlent maintenant les parois. Elle finit par déboucher dans une salle circulaire d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre et de deux mètres de haut. L'espace est vide, totalement. Il n'y a aucune issue, si ce n'est le tunnel par où elle est arrivée. Seule une fissure transperce le plafond. Elle ne voit pas de lumière, mais elle peut sentir l'air du dehors venir caresser son visage.

Elle se poste près de la seule issue, son arme à la main. Tout est silencieux, elle n'entend aucun pas approcher. Si tout va bien, la roche qui l'entoure va contenir le signal, ils ne pourront pas la repérer. Il lui faut espérer qu'ils ne trouveront pas l'entrée de la grotte. Elle a beau être dissimulée par la végétation, elle n'en reste pas moins visible et repérable.

Elle s'accroupit avant de finalement s'asseoir, dos à la paroi. Elle ne voit pas grand chose, mais suffisamment pour se repérer. La pénombre ne la gêne pas de toute façon. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle va pouvoir prendre un peu de repos en fin de compte.

Elle se laisse aller un instant. Si seulement Nuts était là, il pourrait monter la garde. Mais il ne l'est pas, il est avec Neo. Elle doit garder ses sens en éveil. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son arme, un blaster dérobé aux Wraiths. Si ils ne la trouvent pas dans les minutes qui viennent, elle pourra gagner la porte des étoiles.

Elle n'en peut plus de courir sans cesse. Courir, ou alors fuir. Les deux mots ont le même sens pour elle. Ils l'ont depuis qu'ils se sont mis à la poursuivre. Elle n'était alors qu'une enfant. Elle a dû grandir vite, trop vite. Et seule, désespérément seule, car elle est l'unique rescapée de son monde.

Elle vient tout juste d'avoir vingt cycles, dont la moitié en tant que proie. Elle est l'unique enfant de la galaxie qui soit devenu un runner. Pourtant rien ne le laissait présager.

* * *

**C'est plutôt court, je sais, c'est seulement le début. Mais est-ce-que ça vaut le coup que je continue ?**

**Parce que j'ai quelques inquiétudes sur ce que je viens d'écrire. Aussi si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez...**


	2. Attaquer

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Pour les oOo je les ai enlevé. C'est une habitude que j'ai pris pour séparer mes paragraphes parce que je suis une maniaque du retour à la ligne (et je peux vous assurer que parfois c'est absolument nécessaire pour s'y retrouver !). Et puis, il faut du temps pour supprimer une habitude.**

**Je vous poste tout ce que j'ai écrit cette semaine, ça fait beaucoup de très courts chapitres. C'est un choix réfléchi que j'ai fait de ne pas les faire plus long ou d'en regrouper plusieurs en un. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en aura pas de plus long plus tard, hein !**

**En tous cas bonne lecture, en espérant que vous accrochez toujours...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Attaquer**

Elle avait toujours entendu parler des Wraiths. Son peuple vivait dans la peur constante qu'ils reviennent sur leur monde. Cela faisait près de dix générations que les avaleurs de vie n'étaient pas venus sur leur planète. Le risque que cela arrive était donc devenu très grand, trop grand.

Ils savaient qu'ils reviendraient bientôt, même si ils espéraient le contraire. Ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, mais la crainte était toujours là. Les habitants de Srine vivaient constamment dans la peur.

Ils n'avaient jamais été de grands guerriers, seulement des paysans tout justes capables de donner quelques coups. Ils n'avaient jamais appris à se battre, ils n'avaient jamais trouver quelqu'un pour leur apprendre. Mais ils feraient tout pour se défendre, pour défendre leurs vies, leurs familles, leurs amis, leur peuple tout entier.

La porte des étoiles ne leur était pas utile. Ils savaient l'utiliser mais, hormis pour une poignée d'articles, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire du commerce. Ils pouvaient tout à fait se passer de la porte. Ils avaient déjà vécu en autarcie.

Kal avait dix cycles et s'amusait avec ses amis près de la rivière à deux pas du village. Ils jouaient dans l'eau alors que le soleil déclinait. Ils s'arrosaient en riant quand _ils_ étaient arrivés. Les avaleurs de vie étaient de retour.

En quelques instants, ça avait été la panique. Les darts fonçaient vers le sol, visant de leurs tirs les habitations pour obliger les gens à sortir. Des cris, des pleurs, des appels aux secours résonnaient dans l'air. Des flammes léchaient déjà les maisons quand les rayons téléporteurs commencèrent leur œuvre, avalant toutes les personnes présentes dans leur sillage. Ceux qui n'avaient pas péri par les tirs, les flammes ou l'effondrement des bâtiments étaient impitoyablement pourchassés. Ils avaient beau fuir, se cacher, ils finissaient toujours par être attrapés. Certains avaient réussi à se dissimuler, mais de nouveaux tirs les délogèrent de leurs abris.

Kal se souvenait encore de la terre qui tremblait, des cris de ses camarades, du sifflement des vaisseaux.

Ils s'étaient mis à courir vers la forêt, Tiram, Noke et elle en tête. Ils guidaient les autres vers les montagnes, effrayés mais sans trop le montrer, courageux pour les autres. Des adultes les rejoignirent sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se séparer pour mieux échapper à leurs assaillants. Un premier tir les envoya tous rouler au sol et le rayon d'un dart happa trois enfants.

Ils s'étaient relevés et remis à courir quand le deuxième passage fit disparaître Noke et deux des adultes. Ils étaient encore cinq lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de la cabane d'Ezrina. Le feu dévorait le bois de la toiture et un pan de mur s'était effondré. Le bucheron gisait face contre terre, une flaque de sang s'étalant sous son corps. L'odeur de la fumée et de la poussière les pris à la gorge en même temps que celle du sang et de la chair brûlée. Sa femme et ses enfants étaient restés pris au piège de l'habitation.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur ce qu'ils voyaient, il fallait continuer d'avancer. Un nouveau tir fit s'effondrer un adulte et un enfant, définitivement. Les corps désarticulés arrachèrent des cris de désespoir aux survivants. Peur, tristesse, mort étaient les maîtres mots qui tournaient dans leurs esprits.

Un nouveau rayon prit Tiram et le dernier enfant. Elle se retrouva seule, en vie. Elle refoula ses larmes en continuant sa course. Elle ne devait pas s'appesantir sur le sort des autres ou elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller très loin, deux tirs tout proches la firent s'étaler de tout son long. Le choc avec le sol dur la sonna un instant. Elle commençait à se redresser quand le rayon la prit. Elle faisait partit des derniers à être attrapés.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombé qu'un silence de mort s'abattit sur leur monde. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et hormis les rares tués, tous avaient été capturé les Wraiths.

Les darts rejoignirent le vaisseau ruche qui passa en hyperespace. Pour les survivants Sriniens, le cauchemar commença.


	3. Attendre

**Chapitre 3 - Attendre**

Le réveil fut difficile pour Kal. Sa tête la lançait, son corps tout entier lui faisait mal. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, pas parler. Elle était enfermée dans une sorte de cocon qui empêchait tout mouvement. Cédant un instant à la panique, elle tenta de se dégager, bougeant dans tous les sens. L'étau ne se desserra pas. Elle se força à se calmer.

Elle avisa le mur en face d'elle, il y avait des gens dedans. La plupart faisaient partis des siens, d'autres lui étaient inconnus. Elle ne voyait ses parents nulle part, ni le reste de sa famille.

Personne n'était en mesure de bouger ou de parler, les rares à être conscients jetaient des regards apeurés sur le vaisseau et les gardes Wraiths qui faisaient leur ronde régulièrement.

La zone du vaisseau où ils se trouvaient était endommagée. La stase ne fonctionnait pas correctement. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne dormaient pas ou très peu, selon son fonctionnement. Ils survivaient. A court terme, ils finiraient par mourir.

Ils voyaient tout. Ils entendaient tout. Et bientôt des cris déchirèrent le silence des couloirs. Son sang se glaça. Les avaleurs de vie entamaient leur repas.

Des Wraiths apparurent et emportèrent deux hommes de sa section. Ils faisaient partis de ceux qui étaient réveillés. Elle les vit se débattre, crier, supplier... ils furent emportés.

Les Wraiths ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre de la nourriture. Il fallait donc se servir en premier dans le garde manger le plus périssable.

De nouveaux cris résonnèrent. Kal laissa couler ses larmes.

Rapidement, elle perdit la notion du temps. Elle oscillait entre conscience et inconscience. Elle était jeune, alors les Wraiths ne s'intéressaient pas à elle, pas pour l'instant. Seulement elle savait que cela viendrait. Lorsque tout les adultes de la zone auraient disparu, ce serait forcément son tour, peut importe son âge.

Elle vit de nouvelles personnes se faire emmener, de nouveaux hurlements se faire entendre. Elle assista impuissante à la décimation de son peuple.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'elle se réveillait d'une de ces phases de sommeil, elle le vit passer. Malgré la barbe qui mangeait son visage, elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. C'était son père.

Il la vit et une infime lueur éclaira son regard terne. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Ancrant ses yeux dans les siens, elle lui demanda des nouvelles des autres. Alors, jouant au dément pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa fille, l'homme se mit à réciter des noms, ceux des disparus. Les larmes se mirent à couler lorsqu'il prononça ceux de sa mère, de son frère et de sa sœur.

Elle le vit disparaître après un dernier échange silencieux. Il se mit à hurler « Je t'aime » puis « Vis » en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'un coup le fisse taire.

Cette fois-là, elle n'entendit aucun bruit alors que les Wraiths le vidaient de sa vie. Seul le cri de joie qu'ils poussèrent une fois repus l'éclaira sur la destinée de celui qui l'avait élevé.

Pendant des jours elle pleura. Lorsque les larmes se tarirent elle chercha l'inconscient. Elle voulait oublier, elle voulait mourir. Qu'ils la prennent ! Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Elle avait tout perdu. Sa famille, ses amis, son monde... tout. Elle était orpheline à présent, elle était seule et elle attendait la mort.


	4. Condamner

**Chapitre 4 - Condamner**

Elle attendait la mort. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit Tiram se faire emmener, lorsqu'elle entendit ses hurlements, son comportement changea. Elle abandonna sa résignation et pris la décision de vivre. Son père l'en avait supplié. Elle ne le décevrait pas.

Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne un espion des Wraiths. Jamais elle ne trahirait les siens ni elle même, elle préférait mourir. C'était un constat horrible au vu de son jeune âge, mais elle avait changé depuis l'attaque, énormément.

Alors elle commença à élaborer toutes sortes de stratégies, plus insensées les unes que les autres.

Elle parvint sans peine à la conclusion qu'il fallait être plus malin qu'eux, plus tenace ou tenir tête.

Seulement elle était d'un naturel timide, réservée. Quand elle se sentait en confiance elle se laissait aller, devenait une rieuse, une bout-en-train, à prendre des initiatives qui laissaient les autres pantois...

Mais là, elle n'était absolument pas en confiance. C'était même tout le contraire. Malgré sa décision, elle était terrorisée, ravagée par le chagrin. Cela anéantissait sa détermination. Elle était très loin de tous ses rêves où elle osait affronter ses peurs. Elle n'était absolument pas en position de force.

Elle savait très peu de choses sur les Wraiths, hormis leurs attaques et leurs motifs. Elle se doutait que le vaisseau était comme une armée, avec un chef, des subordonnés et des soldats. La chaîne de commandement était respectée scrupuleusement, elle n'obtiendrait rien de ce côté là. Seul le dirigeant du vaisseau était en mesure de faire basculer son existence.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul Wraiths à se nourrir. Lui ne devait prendre que les morceaux de choix comme dans de nombreuses civilisations humaines. Et dans son cas, les morceaux de choix étaient des humains. Comment l'approcher ? Comment le convaincre de la laisser en vie ? Pour quelle raison le ferait-il ? Le ferait_-elle_ ? C'était des reines qui commandaient les vaisseaux ruches, elle s'en souvenait à présent.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver de l'aide auprès des siens. Mais qui était encore vivant ? Comment pourraient-ils l'aider ? Et comment elle, pourrait-elle les aider ?

Il y avait tant de questions sans réponses. Tant et tant, alors qu'elle était condamnée à attendre. Condamnée à assister à la mort des autres. Condamnée à vivre pour l'instant. Condamnée à survivre si elle s'en sortait.


	5. Manger

**Chapitre 5 - Manger**

Sa section était quasiment vidée de ses occupants. Elle s'était rendu compte que tout son peuple avait été mis ici. Son peuple. Un bien grand mot pour désigner une population de deux cents cinquante personnes à peine.

Elle avait également compris pourquoi les Wraiths les avaient tous pris. Elle avait compris pourquoi ils se trouvaient tous dans cette zone endommagée. Elle avait compris pourquoi ils étaient là.

Ils n'étaient que des encas, des entrées, des mises en bouches, de la nourriture occasionnelle. Ils étaient là pour leur permettre de tenir jusqu'au festin. Bientôt ils attaqueraient un monde bien plus important que l'était Srine. Ils referaient alors leur garde-manger. Ils avaient seulement besoin de tenir jusque là. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient pris tout le monde. Il en fallait un peu pour chacun.

Nourriture. Ils n'étaient que ça. Rien d'autre. Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants. Tous de la nourriture.

C'était à pleurer. Elle n'avait plus de larmes à laisser couler.

Les avaleurs de vie prenaient toujours ceux qui étaient conscients. Jouer les endormis permettait de vivre plus longtemps. Ils l'avaient rapidement tous compris. Maintenant, la sélection se faisait différemment. Ils avaient attaqué par les plus forts, tel des charognards ils s'étaient jetés sur leurs victimes pour assouvir leur faim. Ils étaient ensuite passés aux plus faibles, il ne fallait pas gâcher la nourriture. Les autres tiendraient assez longtemps pour qu'ils les dégustent enfin.

Les jeunes entre dix et quinze cycles seraient les derniers à passer entre les mains des Wraiths. Elle faisait partie de ceux-là.

Ils étaient rangés par ordre de sélection. C'est à dire que les derniers attrapés seraient les derniers mangés. C'étaient les plus résistants de ce groupe.

Elle faisait partie des derniers attrapés. Elle ferait partie des derniers mangés.

Le constat fut horrible. Elle ne pourrait rien faire pour les autres. Elle ne pourrait rien tenter. Elle les verrait partir un à un. Elle entendrait leurs derniers cris sans bouger, prisonnière de son cocon.

Elle deviendrait folle de désespoir ou sombrerait la folie. Sauf qu'elle voulait vivre, alors ces deux dernières options n'en étaient pas.

Le temps défila sans qu'elle sache de quelle façon il s'écoulait.

Finalement, un jour, deux Wraiths la sortirent de sa prison. Elle ne tenta pas de se débattre. Elle se laissa faire et marcha silencieusement droit devant elle, vers la mort.


	6. Mourir

**Chapitre 6 - Mourir**

Tous les couloirs étaient vides, il ne restait plus personne de vivant. Elle voulut pleurer, mais une fois encore elle n'en fut pas capable. Il n'y avait plus d'eau dans ses yeux.

On la mena dans une salle où se trouvaient les derniers rescapés. Ils étaient sept, ou l'avaient été, quatre corps sans vie gisaient sur le sol. Elle se força à détourner les yeux pour se concentrer sur les Wraiths présents.

Elle repéra la reine debout au bout d'une table, son plus fidèle serviteur à ses côtés.

On la plaça devant elle, à la gauche de deux enfants. Elle reconnut Yirsu et Sareon, deux garçons de douze et quinze cycles. Un Wraith tenait chacun d'eux les bras serrés dans le dos. Elle sera les dents sous la pression qu'exerça à son tour son gardien.

La reine s'approcha et les détailla.

« Vous avez peur, je le sens. Et vous avez faim. »

Elle désigna la table sur laquelle s'étalaient des fruits et des mets divers.

« Servez-vous. »

Aucun d'eux ne broncha, ils jetèrent seulement un regard aux corps de leurs camarades.

« Je vois. »

Elle s'assit et désigna Sareon à son Fidèle. Il s'approcha et lui détailla à haute voix la peur et la haine que l'adolescent avait pour les siens. Celui-ci débita alors une série de phrases assassines qu'il gardait déjà depuis un moment dans un coin de sa tête. Le Wraith se mit en colère et appliqua sa main sur sa poitrine. Sous les yeux terrifiés des deux autres, il vieillit à vue d'œil.

Il lâcha dans un dernier souffle « Je meurs libre » avant que le Fidèle ne l'achève.

La reine se leva et pris place devant Yirsu. Il avait peur, mais prenant exemple sur son camarade, il soutint bravement le regard de la reine. Elle le gifla. Sa tête roula sur le côté. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres du garçon alors qu'il se plaçait de nouveau face à elle.

« Vous êtes des faibles, vous le serez toujours. Vous avez besoin de nous pour vivre. »

Et c'était la stricte vérité. La reine apposa aussitôt sa main sur son torse. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux alors que la vie désertait son corps, un sourire goguenard vissé sur les lèvres. Il mourut en silence et Kal se retrouva seule.


	7. Vivre

**Chapitre 7 - Vivre**

La reine la désigna d'un geste de la main et le Fidèle se plaça devant elle. Kal déglutit avant d'affronter son regard. Elle se risqua à parler. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Ils avaient raison, tous les deux, du moins en partie. »

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté, même au-delà de ses attentes.

« Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez besoin de nous pour vivre, mais pour vous amuser également. »

Le Wraith afficha un semblant de sourire.

« C'est vrai. »

Kal ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réponse. Cela ne correspondait à aucune de ses hypothèses. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire à présent. Elle improvisa.

« Vous aimez vous amuser ? Moi j'adore ça ! »

Le sourire devint franc cette fois-ci. Encore une fois, la réaction du Wraith la dérouta.

« Que dirais-tu de jouer tous les deux ? »

Elle savait que sa réponse déciderait de son avenir. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions pour s'en sortir en vie. Elle répondit la seule chose qui le lui permettrait.

« On commence quand ? »

Il se détourna pour voir sa reine. Celle-ci lui donna son accord. Mais Kal ignorait ce qu'elle lui permettait de faire. Elle savait juste qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle avait gagné un sursis. Elle n'imaginait en aucun cas ce qui l'attendait.


	8. Jouer

**Chapitre 8 - Jouer**

Sur un signe du Fidèle, les soldats l'emmenèrent dans une autre salle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la détailler que déjà on la plaquait, face contre terre, sur ce qui ressemblait à une table.

Le Wraith arriva et dénuda son épaule droite. Elle se força à se calmer avant de lui demander ce qu'il projetait.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous aller me faire ? »

Il passa un doigt sur sa peau. Elle frissonna.

« On va jouer. »

Ce qui n'était absolument pas une réponse. Elle continua.

« À quoi ?

- Les jeunes humains aiment courir, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Pas sans raison, pour s'amuser oui, ils aimaient courir, rarement pour autre chose. Seulement elle savait que ce n'était pas la réponse à fournir.

« Oui.

- Eh bien, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu cours et je tente de t'attraper. »

Elle avait du mal à saisir. Il profita de ses interrogations pour lui inciser la chair. Elle retint un cri et serra les dents.

« Comme ça je saurais où tu es. »

Elle comprit qu'il venait de lui implanter un traceur. Elle comprit ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle comprit car des histoires circulaient à ce sujet. Elle venait de devenir une ramateuse de Wraiths. Elle allait courir. Il allait jouer. Et l'issue était mortelle.


	9. Sauver

**Chapitre 9 - Sauver**

Un dart la déposa à la surface d'une planète. Reprendre pied sur la terre ferme fut déstabilisant, mais grisant. Elle était dehors, elle était vivante. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Elle ne connaissait pas ce monde, mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'élança.

Elle trouva rapidement des arbres fruitiers. Elle les connaissait bien. Elle attrapa des fruits et les avala à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter longtemps. Le Fidèle lui avait laissé une heure d'avance. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant de l'envoyer sur la planète. Elle était certaine qu'il avait menti. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Le terrain était en pente, elle obliqua vers le haut. Les arbres devenaient rares au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle arriva au sommet satisfaite. L'endroit était totalement dégagé. Elle pouvait voir où elle se trouvait.

Elle n'était pas très haut, mais suffisamment pour voir les alentours et aviser une plaine au loin. En son centre se trouvait ce qu'elle espérait, la porte des étoiles et son boitier de contrôle. Elle recommença à courir.

Il lui fallut quatre heures de marche et de course avant de l'atteindre. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, les Wraiths n'étaient visible nulle part. Elle ralentit le rythme alors que la porte était en vue. Elle avança doucement, sur ses gardes.

Comme elle s'y attendait, ils étaient là. Ils patientaient. Ils tenaient un objet dans leurs mains qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Quand ils relevèrent la tête dans sa direction, elle comprit son utilité.

Ils se mirent à tirer et elle se félicita de s'être mise à l'abri derrière un rocher.

Il y en avait plusieurs disséminés autour de la porte. A croire que sur chaque monde, il y avait toujours à sa proximité un endroit où se cacher. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Elle osa quitter son abri pour en gagner un autre, plus rapproché. Ses assaillants ne prenaient pas la peine de s'abriter, ils savaient qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

Elle s'approcha le plus possible, décrivant un cercle autour de la porte. Elle continua à avancer jusqu'à avoir de nouveau l'appareil de contrôle dans son champ de vision.

C'était un mélange de différents jeux auxquels elle jouait avec ses amis. Elle était très bonne à se genre de choses. Il fallait se cacher, s'approcher sans se faire voir et prendre la place de son concurrent. Sauf que dans ce cas précis, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Ils tiraient toujours.

Enfin, elle vit une ouverture. Elle se précipita vers l'appareil et appuya sur différentes touches avant de s'accroupir derrière. Elle avait eu le temps de presser quatre d'entre elles. Il en restait autant. Elle avait bien prévu son coup.

Profitant d'une accalmie et que les autres se déplaçaient, elle se redressa légèrement et appuya sur les trois symboles restant. Elle s'abaissa tandis que les tirs fusaient de nouveaux. L'un d'eux la frôla.

Ils étaient tout près maintenant. Elle jeta un regard vers eux. Ils étaient vraiment très près. Elle se releva de nouveau pour appuyer sur le cercle central. La porte s'ouvrit. Sitôt le vortex formé, elle se mit à courir. Et elle passa la porte des étoiles.


	10. Changer

**Chapitre 10 - Changer**

L'arrivée fut brutale. Elle roula au sol en gémissant de douleur. Un des tirs l'avait touchée au flanc droit.

Elle courut vers le cadran et s'accroupit derrière. Elle vit la porte se refermer avec soulagement.

Elle changea tout de suite de planète. Ils avaient vu l'adresse, ils allaient tenter de la composer. Elle appuya sur les symboles d'une autre planète inhabitée.

Elle connaissait un certain nombre d'adresses. Même si elle ne l'avait passée que de rares fois, la porte l'avait toujours fascinée et elle avait appris dès qu'elle avait pu différentes coordonnées. Quand ils se rendaient sur d'autres mondes pour faire des échanges, elle se débrouillait pour en apprendre de nouvelles. Elle interrogeait les gens de sa voix fluette d'enfant. Le charme avait toujours opéré. Amusés, les gens lui écrivaient une adresse dans le sol, sur un morceau de feuille ou tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, lui parlant de ce monde auquel elle correspondait. Avisant son intérêt, ceux de son peuple, qui faisaient du commerce, se débrouillaient toujours pour lui ramener une ou plusieurs adresses et lui décrire la planète. Pas une seule fois, ils n'avaient pu imaginer qu'elle les retenait.

Oh, elle ne pouvait pas toutes les apprendre d'un coup. Mais elle les mémorisait de façon à pouvoir les retranscrire et les étudier plus tard. Elle les avait toutes notées dans un carnet avec une description, plus ou moins succincte, du monde auxquels elles correspondaient. Elle avait donné un nom à chaque symbole pour les mémoriser plus facilement. Elle avait ainsi appris soixante-quatre adresses de planètes dans toute la galaxie, dont vingt-deux inhabitées. C'était énorme pour elle, mais infime à l'échelle de Pégase qui en contenait des milliers.

Le monde qu'elle avait choisi était très loin du sien, elle le savait car le ciel y était totalement différent. C'était un marchand qui lui en avait parlé. Elle l'affectionnait particulièrement car c'était la première planète inhabitée qu'elle avait apprise.

C'était un monde montagneux. La porte se trouvait sur le sommet de l'une des innombrables montagnes de la planète. Le soleil se couchait. Les forêts, les vallons se teintaient d'or. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et magnétique. On pouvait y voir une lune couleur argent et deux planètes, l'une aux multiples tons orangés et l'autre d'un vert éclatant. Le disque rouge de l'étoile disparaissant derrière les pics montagneux conférait au paysage une dimension fantastique. Elle le baptisa Elo.

Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder. Elle souhaitait trouver une autre planète que celle-ci pour s'arrêter. Elle voulait que ce monde magnifique conserve la paix qui était la sienne. C'était la raison pour laquelle personne n'y demeurait. Elle refusait d'y attirer les avaleurs de vie.

Elle se tourna vers le cadran est composa de nouveau. Elle embrassa du regard une dernière fois le havre de paix qu'elle venait de dénicher. Enfin, elle franchit la porte.


	11. Reposer

**Chapitre 11 - Reposer**

Kal savait que les Wraiths pouvaient la suivre grâce au traceur. Seulement ils étaient pour l'instant préoccupés par leur faim. Ils ne changeraient pas leur route pour l'attraper elle, une enfant. Ils poursuivraient leur chemin jusqu'à leur prochain lieu de sélection. En leur échappant, elle avait gagné du temps.

Elle avait choisi une planète dans le sens opposé à celui d'où ils venaient. Grâce à la position des étoiles, elle avait fait une sorte de carte des planètes qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait pas réussi à toutes les placer, ni à apprendre toutes leurs positions. Elle se souvenait d'une poignée, se serait suffisant pour l'instant.

Le monde où elle venait d'arriver était totalement plat et recouvert de forêts. Du moins d'en ce qui en avait été exploré. Il faisait encore jour, le soleil était à son zénith, contrairement aux deux précédentes planètes où il faisait nuit et où c'était le crépuscule.

Elle avança en trébuchant, essayant de juguler le flot de sang qui se déversait de sa blessure. Elle dénicha rapidement un cours d'eau, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas fait un pas de plus.

Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau. Elle était glacée. La jeune fille quitta la rivière en grelottant. Elle découpa sa tunique pour se faire un bandage serrée autour de la taille. Elle passa sa veste par dessus avant de remettre son pantalon.

Elle était pieds nus. Elle l'était quand les Wraiths l'avaient attrapée. On ne joue pas dans l'eau avec des chaussures. C'est tout juste si elle avait pensé à attraper sa veste avant de fuir.

Elle était transie de froid. L'air était tiède, il n'y avait pas de vent. Elle retourna dans la clairière qui entourait la porte. Elle sentit les rayons du soleil toucher sa peau avec délice.

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, à la lumière du jour. Elle avait besoin de repos. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle glissait dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui et c'est également la fin du retour en arrière, de celui-là en tout cas.**

**Alors, dîtes-moi, est-ce-que ça vous a plu ?**


	12. Tracer

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**Bien sûr que je vais faire intervenir notre équipe préféré ! Il faut juste un peu de patience. Je termine d'abord de mettre en place les points importants à propos de Kal, ensuite, promis, je passe à Atlantis. D'ailleurs je commence à donner le ton dans ce chapitre.**

**Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Tracer**

Kal se relève. Cela fait au moins vingt minutes qu'elle attend. Elle n'entend toujours aucun bruit. Les Wraiths n'ont apparemment pas trouvé l'entrée de la grotte.

La main sur son arme, elle reprend le tunnel en sens inverse. Elle accélère le pas au fur et à mesure qu'il s'élargit. Elle s'arrête un instant à son extrémité. Elle vérifie qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours avant de reprendre sa course.

Elle zigzague entre les arbres à toute vitesse. Ils ont dû retrouver son signal. Ils doivent déjà être sur ses traces. Elle doit se dépêcher.

Elle rejoint la porte et compose une adresse. Elle la passe sans être inquiétée. Elle change de monde sitôt qu'elle est arrivée. Sur celui-ci, il fait nuit. Elle court toujours.

Elle ne met pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'elle cherche. Il est là, dissimulé par la végétation, au même endroit qu'elle l'a laissé il y a deux jours. C'est un dart, un vaisseau de ses ennemis. Et c'est aussi sa planche de salut. Elle passe à bord et démarre l'engin. De nouveau, elle passe la porte des étoiles.

Tout à sa conduite, elle se met à réfléchir à sa situation.

Les avaleurs de vie sont de plus en plus rapides à la retrouver. La situation n'est guère brillante pour elle. Avec les responsabilités qu'elle a, elle ne peut pas se permettre de se faire attraper. Elle a bien une idée pour se sortir de ce traquenard, mais elle ne sait pas comment la mettre en pratique.

Elle a entendu parler des surcharges d'énergies qui pouvaient détruire les traceurs. Mais dans son cas, ça ne marchera pas. C'est le second traceur qu'elle porte, et celui-ci est totalement imperméable à ce genre de chose. Il est beaucoup plus évolué que les autres. Il est directement relié à son cœur. Une surcharge l'arrêterait sans abîmer l'appareil. Il continuerait à fonctionner malgré son décès.

Il faudrait donc qu'il lui soit enlevé. Et elle ne connait qu'un monde ayant la technologie pour cela.

C'est un endroit dont elle a eu des échos malgré son statut de runner. Cet endroit, c'est Atlantis. C'est la célèbre cité des Ancêtres. Leurs héritiers en ont pris possession. Ils ont déclaré la guerre aux Wraiths. Ils pourront peut-être la sauver. Seulement, pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle arrive à les rencontrer. C'est là que se situe le problème.

Elle est continuellement traquée. Elle est tracée. Elle n'a aucun moyen de l'empêcher.

Il y a pourtant un lieu où le traceur ne fonctionne pas. Mais elle ne peut jamais y rester plus de quelques jours sans quoi cet asile n'en serait plus un. Ils finiraient par l'y trouver.

Elle doit garder ce lieu à l'écart des avaleurs de vie. Elle doit le protéger, non pour elle, mais pour eux. Elle, elle est habituée à courir. Un endroit où se reposer est toujours apprécié, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte, c'est Nuts, c'est Neo. Tous deux doivent avoir une maison, c'est nécessaire. Ils passent avant elle. Sans cet abri, elle ne pourrait pas les protéger, ni s'occuper d'eux.

Ils dépendent d'elle. Cet asile est pour eux. Et il n'est accessible que depuis l'espace.

La porte des étoiles se trouve en orbite autour de la planète. Elle est englobée par le fort champ magnétique qui s'en dégage. C'est lui qui coupe le signal du traceur. C'est lui qui fait de ce lieu une terre d'asile. Mais c'est également lui qui rend le monde repérable si on venait à le chercher. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne peut pas rester longtemps.

Elle pose le vaisseau sur une aire dégagée du sol. Elle pilote depuis la période où on lui a changé son traceur. Elle descend sans attendre, son sac à l'épaule. Ils lui manquent.

Elle les voit arriver au loin. Elle va à leur rencontre avec le sourire.

Neo se jette dans ses bras en criant « Maman » alors que Nuts s'enroule autour de son poignet droit.

Il forme une famille hétéroclite, un runner, un enfant et une machine intelligente ancienne.

Elle prend son fils au cou tandis que son plus fidèle compagnon prend la forme d'une sphère. Il roule au sol à côté d'eux, sa surface argentée reflétant les rayons du soleil. C'est un être étrange. Il peut prendre n'importe quelle forme. Il possède une conscience comme les humains et une mémoire comme les machines.

Il se transforme de nouveau. Cette fois, il devient une petite porte des étoiles. Neo éclate de rire, amusé. Kal sourit. Elle répond à la question muette qu'il lui pose.

« Deux jours Nuts. Je reste deux jours. »

Il saute sur son épaule en déversant un flot d'images joyeuses dans son esprit.

« Doucement ! «

Il cesse de transmettre. Il se met à capter les pensées de la jeune femme.

_« J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je pense savoir où trouver les Atlantes. »_


	13. Espérer

**Voilà, je vous poste un dernier chapitre avant les vacances. Tout se met en place dans celui-ci. **

**J'ai finalement opté pour la saison 4 pour la période où se déroule l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Espérer**

Sheppard rejoint le labo de McKay. À l'intérieur se trouve toute une armée de scientifiques. Ils s'activent autour d'une étrange machine rapportée d'une mission précédente, produisant un brouhaha insupportable.

« McKay ! » tonne Sheppard.

L'appel du colonel est à peine audible dans tout le remue ménage produit par les blouses blanches. Cependant Rodney, coutumier de la chose, l'entend parfaitement. Il lève un bras et fait signe au militaire de le rejoindre.

« McKay, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ! ?

- Travail, c'est du travail, corrige-t-il. Zelenka refaites la dernière simulation, les résultats ne sont pas corrects ! »

L'interpellé s'exécute aussitôt.

« McKay ! reproche John.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Oh ! C'est la machine rapportée par l'équipe de Lorne.

- Et ?

- Je l'étudie.

- Avec _tous_ les scientifiques de la cité ! ?

- Oh, _ça_ !

- Oui, _ça_ !

- Eh bien, en fait...

- McKay ?

- Cette machine a potentiel énorme. Elle pourrait tenir lieu d'E2PZ !

- Ce qui ne justifie absolument pas _ça_.

- Vous avez écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

- Le colonel est au courant ?

- Hem...

- McKay !

- Elle aurait dit non !

- Tout à fait ! »

Les deux hommes se retournent pour voir le colonel Carter dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle a l'air plutôt remontée.

« McKay ! Qu'est-ce-que vous n'avez pas compris dans la phrase « Personne ne travaillera sur la machine » ?

- Mais vous savez ce que c'est ? Avec ça, on pourrait alimenter la cité pendant des siècles !

- Dois-je vous rappeler où elle a été découverte ?

- Sur une planète Wraith ?

- Exactement. Un monde totalement détruit qui plus est. Alors, vous allez me faire le plaisir de tout arrêter tant que la base de données n'aura pas été traduite.

- Mais...

- Ou je vous expédie sur la planète des enfants pour un mois entier.

- Vous ne feriez pas ça !

- Vous voulez parier ? »

Le scientifique se fige. Sous le regard plus qu'équivoque de sa supérieure, il se détourne et commence à aboyer des ordres. Rapidement la salle se vide.

Rodney rejoint les deux militaires à l'extérieur et Sam condamne la porte. Il s'éloigne sous le regard assassin de la jeune femme.

« Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous mettre en colère, s'exclame Sheppard.

- Vous auriez peur de moi, John ?

- Oh oui !

- Venez, il faut que nous discutions de votre prochaine mission. C'est pour ça que je venais.

- Pas pour McKay ?

- Les deux dirons-nous. »

Ils poursuivent leur conversation en cheminant vers la salle de contrôle.

* * *

Kal dépose Neo sur son lit. Il est tard et l'enfant a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle reste à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte au pays des rêves.

Puis elle se lève et quitte le bâtiment aux lignes épurées. C'est un laboratoire ayant appartenu aux Ancêtres. Il est composé d'un vaste hall dont un des murs est couvert d'écrans et de consoles. Un couloir, en face de l'entrée, mène à une petite pièce entièrement vide. C'est là qu'elle a installé la chambre du garçon. Un lit, une petite table et une chaise sont les seuls meubles qui s'y trouvent. L'endroit est dépouillé.

Elle retrouve l'extérieur et la douceur de l'obscurité avec délice. Tout est calme, tout est silencieux. Où qu'elle regarde à l'horizon, il n'y a rien. Le jour le soleil illumine le sol dur et ocre. Il n'y a jamais de vent soulevant la poussière. Il n'y a jamais de pluie rafraîchissant l'air. Il n'y a jamais de nuages obscurcissant le ciel. C'est le désert partout. La nuit les étoiles brillent dans le ciel. La voute céleste est magnifique.

Nuts la rejoint. La sphère de métal devient blanche en se transformant en un étrange objet percé de trous. Des pointes jaillissent entre eux, ainsi qu'un tube plus gros que les autres. Nuts est devenu Nastal.

Kal attrape cette sorte de coquillage. Elle le porte à ses lèvres.

Une musique cristalline et mélodieuse s'élève dans la nuit noire. Faisant courir ses doigts sur les trous, Kal module l'air qui s'échappe. Les notes changent, devenant aigües ou graves au gré de ses émotions.

Elle se souvient...

* * *

Le réveil sur l'étrange planète avait été difficile. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé était remonté à la surface. Elle avait passé une journée sur la planète, le temps de reprendre quelques forces. Puis elle avait repassé la porte pour rejoindre son monde.

La musique devient grave.

Elle avait cru qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle avait dû se faire violence pour avancer et rejoindre le village. Elle avait vu des corps en décomposition et s'était mise à courir vers sa maison à toute vitesse. Un grand pan de mur s'était effondré, une partie de l'habitation avait brûlé. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur.

Elle gagna difficilement l'étage et sa chambre. Il ne restait plus grand chose de ses affaires. Elle attrapa un sac et quelques vêtements. Elle trouva une paire de chaussure qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler. Elle retrouva son carnet avec soulagement. Il était intact. Elle prit quelques bibelots et objets auxquels elle tenait beaucoup dans toute la maison. Elle rassembla des souvenirs de sa famille puis quitta la demeure.

Elle visita le village fantôme la gorge nouée. Elle compléta son bagage avec la nourriture qu'elle put trouver. Elle observa la végétation et constata qu'elle avait passé un mois à bord vaisseau wraith. De nouveaux corps apparurent et c'est le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'elle rejoignit la porte des étoiles.

Après un dernier regard pour son monde, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle composa une adresse. C'était celle du monde le plus éloigné qu'elle connaissait. Enfin, elle passa l'anneau de métal.

Elle avait trouvé une planète tranquille et inhabitée où elle avait pu recouvrer ses forces et se soigner. Sa blessure n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir depuis plus d'une saison quand la porte s'était activée.

* * *

Après avoir réglé les derniers détails de leur future mission, John quitte sa supérieure. Dans quelques jours, ils ont prévu de gagner une planète avec qui ils font du commerce. Les temps sont durs et les négociations risquent d'être difficiles. Ils ont dû se mettre d'accord sur le maximum qu'ils pourraient concéder en échange des articles demandés.

* * *

La mélodie s'accélère.

Kal se rappelle maintenant de sa course. C'est à se moment là qu'elle avait véritablement commencé à courir. Elle avait dû apprendre à esquiver ses ennemis avant de pouvoir rejoindre la porte et changer de monde.

Les saisons, puis les années étaient passées. Elle revenait régulièrement sur Srine pour connaître le temps écoulé et se ravitailler quand elle n'avait pu le faire ailleurs.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle avait su échapper aux avaleurs de vie pendant trois cycles sriniens, en passant seulement sur les planètes inhabitées qu'elle connaissait, Elo excepté.

Et puis, la situation avait changé.

La musique s'arrête.

Kal pose Nuts au sol. Il reprend sa forme de sphère. La jeune femme se concentre sur le ciel. Après quelques minutes de silence, sa voix s'élève.

« J'ai réussi à trouver des informations à propos des Atlantes. Certains mondes font du commerce avec eux. Je sais que c'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenue il y a longtemps, mais j'ai appris quelque chose de nouveau. J'ai étudié les données du vaisseau ruche que j'ai réussi à avoir. Il y a un monde qui pourrait être l'un de ceux où ils se rendent. C'est celui d'Hely, j'ai reconnu l'adresse. Il y a eu une sélection il y a deux cycles apparemment. Les avaleurs de vie ne s'y rendent plus. Cela veut dire que les Atlantes sont susceptibles d'y aller pour du commerce. Peut-être qu'ils y ont déjà été et qu'on les aura raté, mais ça vaut le coup d'aller voir, non ? »

La sphère devient un dart miniature.

« Oui, c'est ça. Je vais te transporter jusque à la porte avec le dart, tu te chargeras de vérifier mon hypothèse. Je surveillerai la porte et je guetterai ton retour. »

Nuts se change en Nastal. Kal sourit.

« Je vois que tu as envie de m'entendre jouer ! »

Elle l'attrape et entame une nouvelle mélodie, mélancolique, mais où transparaît l'espoir.

* * *

**Alors ?**


	14. Partir

**Chapitre 14 - Partir**

Kal s'installe dans le dart. Nuts s'est attaché à son extrémité. Neo ne cesse de s'agiter sur ses genoux. Elle lui intime de se calmer. Enfin elle démarre.

Elle gagne rapidement l'orbite de la planète. Elle vérifie l'adresse dans son carnet avant de la composer.

Elle garde le contact avec Nuts jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la porte. Puis, elle prend le chemin du retour. Elle compte bien profiter à fond de son fils pendant le peu de temps qu'elle sera là.

* * *

John quitte la salle d'entraînement fourbu. Les entrainements avec Ronon sont épuisants. Il va également pouvoir compter ses bleus avant de se coucher.

Comme à son habitude, il fait un détour par le labo voir si McKay y est toujours. Si tel est le cas, il l'enverra au lit, comme l'enfant qu'il est. Il libèrera ainsi ses pauvres assistants, quoique le terme larbins serait plus approprié.

Sans surprise, il constate que le labo est allumé. Il y découvre Rodney affairé sur son ordinateur, seul pour une fois.

« McKay ? appelle-t-il.

- Ah ! Sheppard.

- Vous avez vu l'heure ?

- Mmh ?

- Il est une heure du matin !

- Vous êtes debout aussi je vous signale.

- Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de douze heures de sommeil !

- Dix, corrige-t-il. C'est dix heures de sommeil. Et j'ai prévu de faire la grasse matinée demain matin.

- En quel honneur ?

- On n'a aucune mission de prévue.

- Ça m'est égal. Allez vous coucher. Vos joujoux seront toujours là demain.

- Et vous aussi John, intervient une voix, vous feriez bien d'en faire autant.

- Colonel ! Toujours debout ?

- Je dors très peu, s'explique Sam. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer, j'ai besoin que vous soyez en pleine forme demain matin.

- Pourquoi ?

- La mission a été avancée. Vous partez demain à la première heure.

- Et pourquoi on ne l'apprend que maintenant ?

- Parce que vous faisiez une virée en jumper quand ça c'est décidé, que vous aviez coupé les radios et que vous m'avez évité le reste du temps.

- On ne vous a pas évité !

- Vous aviez peur que je découvre vos après-midi lancé de couteau et que je vous passe un savon.

- Heu...

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec les impacts dans le couloir B du deuxième étage de la tour nord. Mais j'aurais aimé être mis au courant. Prévenez-moi la prochaine fois, je me joindrai à vous.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne pas repousser la mission, même de quelques heures ? Pas que ça me gêne de me lever avant l'aube, mais...

- Teyla m'a aimablement rappelé qu'avec le décalage horaire vous arriveriez en début de soirée. Bonne nuit messieurs. »

Elle les abandonne. McKay se tourne vers son ami.

« Par _votre_ faute, je vais rater une merveilleuse grasse matinée !

- N'exagérez pas, vous étiez bien comptant de participer à notre tournoi !

- D'ailleurs vous me devez cinquante dollars.

- Pour ce coup de chance ? Hors de question !

- Ronon cherche toujours sa lame de vingt centimètres.

- Vous ne feriez pas ça !

- Alors donnez-moi mon argent.

- Mais c'était un accident ! Je n'ai jamais voulu la lâcher dans l'océan !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas lui emprunter.

- C'est du chantage !

- Ça dépend du point de vue. »

* * *

Nuts saute au sol. Il est bientôt rejoint par Kal et Neo. Le garçon s'éloigne pour s'amuser avec les jouets que lui tend sa mère.

« Alors ? » demande-t-elle.

Nuts se transforme en quatre petits personnages sortant d'un appareil. Malgré la miniature, ils sont criants de vérité. Il prend l'apparence de chacun d'eux en détails et donne leur nom. Puis il s'enroule autour de son bras.

« C'est donc ce John Sheppard leur chef ? »

Il lui confirme en projetant dans son esprit la scène vue un peu plus tôt. L'équipe sort du jumper. McKay râle de ne pas avoir assez dormi et fait des reproches à Sheppard. Kal sourit.

« Atlantis n'a pas été détruite finalement. Je m'en doutais. Nous en avons maintenant la preuve. Ils vont sans doute pouvoir m'aider. »

Elle caresse Nuts.

« Si je vais là-bas, les avaleurs de vie me repèreront. Ils sont de plus en plus rapides à me retrouver, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'y aller. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici non plus, je dois être partie avant ce soir. »

Elle soupire.

« Tu vas devoir les faire venir ici. Ça ne me plait pas, mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. »

Nuts repasse sur le sol. Kal s'accroupit. Il prend la forme d'un dart puis d'un jumper.

« Tu as raison, leur machine ne pourra pas venir jusqu'ici. Les appareils Wraiths sont des êtres vivants, en partie du moins. C'est pour cette raison que je peux piloter le dart ici. »

Elle observe Néo un peu plus loin.

« Je dois y aller. Et vous allez devoir m'accompagner. Je ne peux pas vous laissez là. Si jamais ça tourne mal... »

Elle tend sa main. Nuts vient former un bracelet autour de son poignet. Elle se relève.

« On a des affaires à préparer. »


	15. Rencontrer

**Chapitre 15 - Rencontrer**

John soupire, exaspéré de la situation. Les négociations sont encore plus difficiles qu'il l'avait imaginé. Hely, l'homme qui se charge des échanges, est très difficile en affaire, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il a l'air de les prendre pour des pigeons. Si ça continue il va lui foutre son poing dans la gueule à cet arnaqueur, si Ronon ne s'en charge pas avant. Quoique la patience de Teyla commence à s'émousser. C'est Rodney le grand gagnant dans l'histoire. Il est parti faire un tour dans les ruines en bordure de la forêt, accompagné d'une très jolie jeune femme.

Il en est là de ses divagations quand Caeno, le guetteur du village, débarque dans la maison en courant.

« Hely ! Hely ! Un dart a franchit l'anneau ! »

Le sang de tous se glace. John est le premier à réagir.

« Allez vous mettre à l'abri, on s'en charge. »

Il entraîne son équipe à l'extérieur.

« Ronon, Teyla, trouvez McKay et mettez vous à l'abri avec les autres. Je file au jumper m'occuper de ce dart. »

La voix du scientifique retentit alors à la radio.

« Sheppard, le dart fait demi-tour !

- Quoi ! ?

- Il fait demi-tour, il va passer la porte !

- Mais où êtes-vous ?

- À côté du DHD. »

Les trois compagnons se mettent à courir vers lui.

« Foutez le camp ! tonne Sheppard.

- Non, j'ai besoin de l'adresse !

- McKay !

- ...

- McKay répondez !

- ... »

Ils arrivent près de la porte des étoiles en un temps record. Elle est en bordure de la forêt. Personne n'est visible aux alentours. Ils se mettent à appeler leur compagnon.

« Ça va, ça va, je ne suis pas sourd ! maugrée Rodney en émergeant de derrière un arbre.

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous prend de nous faire des peurs pareilles ! ? » s'exclame Sheppard.

McKay ne prend pas la peine de répondre à sa question et enchaîne sur autre chose.

« Il faut que nous suivions ce dart !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous voulez dire hormis le fait qu'il soit venu et reparti sans rien faire ?

- Par exemple !

- Une sorte de sphère s'est détachée du vaisseau juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

- Et ?

- Elle a pris l'apparence de chacun d'entre nous avant de la franchir.

- Et ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça suffisant ? »

* * *

Kal récupère Nuts dès qu'il passe la porte. Elle quitte ensuite l'espace pour la surface. Elle gagne une région où se trouvent de nombreuses cascades. Elle pose le dart a proximité de l'une d'elles. D'une vingtaine de mètres de haut, elle fait partie des plus petites. En retombant, la chute forme un vaste bassin d'où part un court d'eau.

* * *

« Je détecte deux signes de vies sur la planète ainsi que le dart, annonce Rodney.

- Deux ? s'étonne Sheppard.

- Oui.

- C'est bizarre.

- Eh bien, on aura des explications une fois qu'on se sera posé. »

* * *

Kal et Neo ont à peine pris pied sur le sol qu'ils voient Nuts sauter dans l'eau. De la vapeur s'élève. La rentrée dans l'atmosphère a fortement échauffé le petit être, bien plus que d'habitude.

Ils s'approchent du cours d'eau. Nuts a prit la forme d'un poisson et nage tranquillement.

« Je suis désolé Nuts, j'ai été un peu vite ! » s'excuse la jeune femme.

Il saute hors de l'eau et les éclabousse.

« Hé !

- Nuts ! » reproche Neo.

Il recommence.

« Allez Nuts, sort de là !

- Nuts, écoute Maman ! »

Bon gré, mal gré, il sort de l'eau et reprend sa forme de sphère sur la terre ferme.

« T'as vu, s'exclame l'enfant ravi, il m'écoute !

- Oui mon grand, il suit tes conseils. »

Un sifflement leur fait lever la tête.

« Maman, c'est quoi ?

- Un jumper, un vaisseau des Ancêtres.

- Et dedans ?

- Dedans, il y a des amis. Enfin, j'espère. »

* * *

L'équipe avance armes au poing.

« McKay ? questionne Sheppard.

**- **Droit devant, à cent mètres.

**- **Deux ?

- Deux.

**- **Des idées ?

- On les encercle et on tire, propose Ronon.

**- **Quoi ! s'écrie le scientifique. Mais on n'est pas là pour ça !

- Alors on est là pourquoi ?

- Bonne question, Ronon ! Rodney ?

- Pour expliquer son comportement.

- Vous voulez discutez avec un Wraith ! ? s'exclame John en s'arrêtant. Et comment ? En lui proposant un verre ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine, annonce Teyla. Elle vient à notre rencontre.

- Elle ? »

* * *

Kal confie Neo à Nuts et s'avance vers les nouveaux arrivants. Ils se sont arrêtés et ont l'air d'avoir une discussion assez houleuse. La jeune femme est la seule à la remarquer.

Elle est près d'eux quand ils relèvent leurs armes. Elle lève les mains en signe de paix.

« Je ne vous ferai rien, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Kal. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »


	16. Discuter

**Pas mon meilleur chapitre, mais nécessaire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - Discuter**

Ils détaillent la jeune femme. Elle en fait de même avec eux. Kal, comme elle vient de s'annoncer, est vêtue de cuir de la tête aux pieds. Elle porte une arme Wraith au côté droit. Elle a la silhouette fine et sportive, mais ce qui attire l'œil c'est son visage. Ses yeux sont bleus et verts, hypnotiques. Quant à ses cheveux, attachés en queue de cheval, ils sont blancs comme neige.

« Venez, sourit-elle. Nous serons mieux assis pour discuter. »

Elle se met à marcher vers la rivière. Ils se rendent alors compte de l'existence d'une cascade qu'ils n'avaient pas vu jusque là. Elle s'assoit sur un rocher au bord de l'eau et leur fait signe de l'imiter. Ce ne sont pas les cailloux qui manquent.

« J'ai craint que vous ne me suiviez pas tout à l'heure, commence-t-elle.

- C'était vous dans le dart ? questionne Sheppard.

- Oui.

- Vous n'êtes pas seule, intervient Rodney, je détecte un autre signe de vie.

- En effet.

- Et on peut savoir qui c'est ? s'enquière John.

- Quelqu'un qui ne présente aucun danger pour vous si c'est votre question.

- Vous avez dit avoir besoin de notre aide.

- Oui Teyla, c'est exact.

- Vous me connaissez ?

- Je connais chacun d'entre vous. Vous messieurs, vous vous nommez Ronon, Rodney McKay et John Sheppard. Je sais que vous venez de la cité des Ancêtres. Je sais aussi qu'elle n'a pas été détruite.

- Vous avez l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses, s'exclame Sheppard. Et attention, je ne dis pas que vous avez raison !

- Mais c'est vrai. »

Elle se détourne soudain vers la cascade. Les atlantes raffermissent la prise sur leurs armes.

« Un problème ? demande John.

- C'est trop tôt, dit Kal, beaucoup trop tôt.

- Qu'est-ce-qui est trop tôt ? »

Elle se lève et s'éloigne sans répondre au colonel.

« Attendez ! » crie-t-il.

Ils lui emboitent le pas. Ils sont aux abords de la cascade quand ils découvrent le dart. Ils voient Kal ouvrir le cockpit et s'emparer d'un blaster Wraith ainsi qu'une autre arme inconnue qu'elle passe en bandoulière.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? interroge le militaire.

- Ils arrivent, répond-elle.

- Qui ça "ils" ? questionne Ronon.

- Les Wraiths.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demande Teyla.

- On vient de me prévenir.

- Qui ? » veut savoir McKay.

Elle se penche de nouveau dans le dart. Des mains s'agrippent à son cou. Elle se retourne vers eux un enfant dans les bras. Elle le dépose au sol et s'adresse aux atlantes.

« Je dois partir. En restant ici, je vous mets en danger. J'aimerai que vous gardiez Neo, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de l'emmener avec moi. Je sais que vous le protègerez. »

John va pour refuser, mais Teyla l'en empêche. D'un regard elle lui fait comprendre qu'il faut accepter.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. » dit-il.

Kal s'abaisse à la hauteur du petit garçon.

« Tu seras bien avec eux, tu verras. Et puis, Nuts va venir avec toi. »

Elle tend son bras. Le bracelet d'argent s'anime et vient s'enrouler autour du poignet de l'enfant. Elle le caresse.

« Veille bien sur lui, je compte sur toi. »

Elle se redresse. McKay a un air ahuri. Il vient de reconnaître Nuts. Elle confie Neo à Teyla. Le garçon lui prend la main.

« Partez maintenant, ordonne Kal.

- Attendez ! la retient John.

- Ils sont très proches !

- On ne vous connait pas, vous nous confiez un enfant. On ne...

- Je suis un runner.

- Quoi !

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. »

Sous leurs regards incrédules, elle prend place à bord du dart. Un dernier coup d'œil à Nuts et Neo, puis elle décolle. Neo secoue la main de Teyla.

« On doit partir ! dit-il.

- Il a raison, continue Rodney.

- On dégage ! » déclare John.

* * *

Kal gagne l'espace rapidement. Un vaisseau ruche est en orbite et des darts ont déjà été lancés. Elle voit avec soulagement disparaître les signes de vie à la surface. Ils sont en sécurité.

Des vaisseaux la prennent en chasse. Il n'est plus question de la capturer comme il fut un temps. Là, ils veulent la tuer.

Elle compose une adresse. La porte s'ouvre mais elle est bien gardée. Kal est habituée des combats spatiaux, elle ouvre le feu. Elle détruit plusieurs appareils et esquive les tirs qui la prennent pour cible. Un passage, puis deux, puis trois pour dégager la voie et elle passe l'anneau, des darts dans son sillage.

La porte se ferme, mais pour elle le combat n'est pas terminé.

* * *

Sur Atlantis, le jumper se range dans le hangar. L'équipe en descend. Ils ont l'air ailleurs. Ils font face au colonel Carter. Celle-ci regarde l'enfant avec surprise.

« John ? » demande-t-elle.

L'homme observe Neo et ce qui entoure son poignet droit. Il reporte ensuite son attention sur sa supérieure.

« Longue histoire. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. »

* * *

**Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui ! Verdict ?**


	17. Raconter

**Superlils, MERCI pour ta review ! je désespérais d'en avoir ! ****C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a motivé pour continuer l'histoire. **

**Je la terminerai, mais il ne tient qu'à vous que ce ne soit pas dans dix ans ! ****Alors bonne lecture et vive les reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - Raconter**

L'équipe contemple Neo en train de dormir. Après leur arrivée, ils sont passés à l'infirmerie. L'enfant s'est alors allongé sur un des lits. Épuisé, il s'y est endormi aussitôt que sa tête a touché l'oreiller.

Jennifer Keller a fait son rapport, le petit garçon est en parfaite santé. John et ses compagnons viennent, quant à eux, de rapporter ce qu'il s'est passé à leur supérieur.

« Vous dîtes que le bracelet peut changer de forme ? dit Sam.

- Oui, répond McKay.

- Kal l'a appelé Nuts, précise Teyla.

- Et elle a demandé votre aide avant de vous confier son fils et d'éloigner les Wraiths ?

- C'est ça, confirme John.

- Pourquoi voulait-elle votre aide ?

- Pour le traceur. Je pense qu'elle voulait qu'on lui enlève.  
- Ça paraît logique.

- Mais comment pourra-t-elle nous contacter ? intervient Jennifer.

- Aucune idée, rétorque Sheppard.

- Elle vous a confié son fils. Elle devra forcément trouver un moyen.

- Sincèrement, depuis que je l'ai rencontré je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- La nuit porte conseil, reprend Sam. Nous verrons demain ce qu'il convient de faire.  
- Je vais rester avec lui, annonce Teyla.

- Entendu. Bonne nuit à tous. »

* * *

Kal reprend sa respiration allongée sur le sol. Elle est sortie victorieuse du combat contre les Wraiths, mais son appareil a été endommagé par les tirs. Il n'est plus en mesure de voler. C'est un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas écrasée. Elle est loin de la porte. Elle ignore quand elle la rejoindra.

Il le faudra bien pourtant. Neo est avec les Atlantes, elle doit le récupérer. C'est vrai qu'il est à l'abri là-bas, mais c'est son fils, elle aimerait l'avoir près d'elle. Elle souhaite également qu'on lui retire le traceur.

Elle a quelques heures devant elle. Elle va en profiter pour se reposer, puis elle reprendra sa course.

* * *

Neo se réveille de bonne heure. Le rythme de cette nouvelle planète est différent de celui où il vit. Il voit Teyla lui sourire et lui rappeler où il est. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit et lui demande s'il a faim. Il se contente de hocher la tête, peu rassuré par ce nouvel environnement. Nuts le sent. Il quitte son poignet et prend la forme de sa mère. L'enfant s'apaise doucement en observant la figurine lui sourire.

La machine reprend son apparence de sphère et roule sur le lit, faisant des cabrioles jusqu'à ce que son jeune compagnon rie aux éclats.

L'infirmière, qui amène un plateau repas à la demande de Teyla, s'arrête médusée à quelques mètres du lit. L'athosienne, bien qu'aussi surprise, agit comme si la situation était normale. Elle prend le plateau avec douceur et la remercie. Elle le présente à Neo.

Le garçon s'en empare en la remerciant. Nuts cesse ses acrobaties et prend la forme du verre en plastique sur le plateau. Neo commence à manger.

Le déjeuner terminé, l'adulte et l'enfant ne discutent pas. Ils sont bien trop occupés à rire des formes successives que prend Nuts. Celui-ci a apparemment décidé d'imiter tous les objets qui lui sont inconnus. Et l'infirmerie en contient un nombre important. Il prend également la forme de toutes les personnes qu'ils voient passer ou qu'il a vues depuis leur arrivée sur la cité. Ses mimiques, la façon de faire mouvoir ses personnages, de jouer une petite scène... tout ça ne fait pas que rire Teyla et Neo. Jennifer, des patients et des membres du personnel médical se sont joints à eux. Tous sont hilares face à l'humour de Nuts. Et c'est ainsi que le reste de l'équipe les découvre.

* * *

Kal réajuste l'arc et la sangle du sac qu'elle porte en bandoulière. Son carnet, un poignard, quelques provisions et objets utiles sont glissés à l'intérieur, de même que des flèches. Tout est à portée de main. Sur le côté droit elle porte l'un de ses deux blasters wraith, elle tient l'autre dans sa main. Une arme plus lourde pend sur son côté gauche. Une petite dague est dissimulée à sa cheville du même côté.

Elle court d'un pas régulier et soutenu vers la porte. Elle changera de monde de nombreuses fois durant les prochains jours. Elle a prévu une planète où elle pourrait laisser un message pour Nuts. Lorsque la pression de ses poursuivants se relâchera, elle s'exécutera. Il le transmettra aux Atlantes.

Un léger changement dans l'air lui fait tourner la tête. Ils sont tout près.

* * *

La foule s'est dispersée autour du lit de Neo. Nuts s'est sagement mis en boule entre ses jambes.

« Vous avez vu ? s'extasie McKay. Ce truc est génial ! Il faut absolument que je l'étudie !

- Non ! refuse Neo.

- Comment ça non ?

- Tu peux pas étudier Nuts !

- Pourquoi pas !

- Alors moi aussi je vais t'étudier !

- Quoi ! ? Mais c'est impossible !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis un être vivant et que...

- Nuts aussi il est vivant.

- Bien sûr que non. Un être vivant ça pense, ça réfléchit...

- Nuts aussi.

- Ça a un cœur qui bat, des veines, du sang...

- Nuts a un cœur. Même qu'il bat grâce à Maman.

- Cette chose à un cœur ! ?

- Il s'appelle Nuts ! Toi, on t'appelle par ton nom, lui aussi !

- McKay, intervient Sheppard, taisez-vous.

- Mais...

- McKay !

- Bon, d'accord, je me tais.

- Bien.

- Neo, reprend Sam, tu as dit que le cœur de Nuts bat grâce à ta maman. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Maman l'a libéré.

- Tu peux nous en dire plus ?

- Maman, elle fuyait les Wraiths et elle est arrivée sur une planète bizarre. C'était quand elle avait quatorze cycles. Y avait que des ruines partout, comme sur Srine.

- Srine ?

- C'est là qu'est née Maman.

- D'accord, continue.

- Elle a trouvé un laboratoire des Ancêtres. Dedans, c'était tout cassé. Y avait une table avec des machines dessus et aussi une caisse blanche.

- Une caisse ? demande Sheppard.

- Oui, même qu'elle était toute lisse avec plein de rayures. Maman elle a posé sa main dessus et elle a disparu. Pffiou, comme ça ! Il restait juste un truc avec une boule toute blanche dessus. Elle l'a touchée et elle s'est endormie. Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle avait mal à la tête et la boule elle était devenue grise ! Elle l'a touché encore. La boule elle s'est mise à bouger et elle s'est enroulée autour de son bras. Après j'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé. Et puis Maman l'a appelé Nuts.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? l'interroge Sam.

- Non. Maman dit que comme elle a réveillé Nuts, il restera toujours avec elle. Il sait tout d'elle, ce qu'elle pense et ce qu'elle connaît. Et lui, il peut lui montrer tout ce qu'il a vu. Il suffit qu'il fasse un truc avec l'esprit.

- De la télépathie ? suppose Jennifer.

- Peut-être. Mais ça marche qu'avec elle. Elle dit qu'il a une conscience comme les humains et une mémoire comme les machines. Enfin, Nuts il peut voir dans la tête de tout le monde, mais seulement si Maman est d'accord.

- Il ne peut pas choisir de le faire lui-même ? questionne Teyla.

-Si, mais il ne le fait que s'il peut pas faire autrement. Il veut pas la trahir, il l'aime trop ! S'ils restent séparés trop longtemps il devient très triste et personne peut le consoler. Il devient très foncé aussi. Et s'il devient noir, il meurt ! Il fera comme la caisse, pffiou il sera plus là.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par « Nuts ne veut pas la trahir » ! ? demande John.

- C'est comme si toi tu disais plein de secrets à des gens que tu connais pas ou que t'aimes pas parce que t'es obligé. Tu comprends ?

- Oh que oui !

- Nuts peut se transformer ! ?

- Je crois qu'on l'a tous vu, Rodney !

- Tu sais pourquoi ? demande-t-il à l'enfant sans se formaliser de l'interruption.

- Non. Au début il pouvait pas changer beaucoup et puis après il a fait plein de détails. Il parle pas. Il peut pas voler parce qu'il est trop lourd, ni brûler. Il peut que chauffer. S'il devient aussi chaud que le soleil il meurt.

- C'est fascinant !

_- _Neo, quel âge as-tu ? questionne Jennifer.

_- _Presque cinq cycles !

_- _Ça fait quoi en années ? »

Suite à la question de John, Neo reporte son attention sur Nuts quelques instants. Il relève la tête avec le sourire et répond.

_« _Un cycle c'est presque la même chose qu'une année terrienne.

_- _C'est Nuts qui te l'a dit ?

_- _Oui. Il a calculé une année ici en regardant le soleil. Ensuite il a entendu quelqu'un qui comparait Lantia à la Terre. Il a fait plein de calculs et il a trouvé.

_**- **_Alors tu as cinq ans.

_**- **_Dans un demi-cycle.

_**- **_Donc quatre ans et demi.

_**- **_Et toi t'as quel âge ?

_**- **_Heu... et ta mère, elle a quel âge ?

_**- **_Vingt cycles. Et toi ?

_**- **_Vingt ans ! Mais elle t'as eu à...

- Je crois que nous avons compris l'idée, John ! coupe Sam.

_**- **_Désolé.

_**- **_Maman, reprend Neo, c'est pas ma première maman.

_**- **_Comment ça ? dit Jennifer.

- Ben, Maman elle était malade et elle est arrivée sur une planète, Jahin. Y a des gens qui l'ont soigné. Elle voulait partir, mais elle était trop malade. C'est Saléhé et Zaten qui se sont occupés d'elle avec leur famille. Ils savaient qu'elle était une coureuse, mais ils s'en fichaient. Saléhé avait un bébé, c'était moi. Et puis, les avaleurs de vie, ils sont venus. Maman allait un peu mieux. Elle a vu Papa Zaten et grand-mère avant qu'ils soient attrapés, ils nous ont aidés à nous échapper. Ils voulaient qu'elle et Nuts veillent sur moi. Les Wraiths ont tué tout le monde sur Jahin. Maman elle est souvent triste à cause de ça, mais moi je sais que c'est pas sa faute ! Je lui en veux pas, je l'aime !

_**- **_Elle t'a tout raconté ? s'exclame Ronon.

_**- **_Bien sûr ! Maman ne ment jamais.

_**- **_Vraiment ? fait Rodney suspicieux.

_**- **_Oui. Soit elle me dit la vérité, soit elle me dit rien, mais elle me ment pas !

_**- **_Tu as une maman extraordinaire, conclut Sam.

_**- **_C'est la meilleure ! »


	18. Tenter

**Salut ! Je m'excuse de ne poster la suite que maintenant, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée (le mot est faible) et j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. C'était le vide total ! Maintenant c'est bon, enfin j'espère.**

**Merci pour ton com sheppard26, le seul, mais qui m'a bien fait plaisir. Je n'écris pas pour rien !**

**J'ai supprimé la forme scénario des chapitres précédents. Ca n'a pas été évident au vu du nombre de personnages qui interviennent. Donc si jamais ce n'est pas clair, faîtes le moi savoir, je rectifierai.**

**Enfin voilà le nouveau chapitre, plus long que les autres. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 - Tenter**

Kal se laisse tomber au sol, épuisée. Les Wraiths ne lui laissent aucun répit. Cette fois, ils sont bien décidés à en finir avec elle. Le Fidèle est même descendu de son vaisseau pour s'occuper d'elle en personne. C'est la preuve flagrante de ce qu'ils lui veulent.

Adossée contre le cadran de contrôle, elle tente de reprendre sa respiration. Elle a seulement quelques instants de tranquillité avant qu'ils franchissent la porte.

Elle réajuste sa position. Dès que les darts passeront l'anneau, elle ouvrira le feu. Elle ne doit en laisser qu'un seul intact. C'est celui-là qu'elle prendra pour quitter la planète, une fois qu'elle se sera débarrassée de ses occupants. C'est son plan. Il est risqué, mais c'est le seul qu'elle a. Et puis il marche bien, elle le sait, elle l'a déjà utilisé.

Elle soupire. Cela fait des jours qu'elle court. Elle n'a pas encore pu laisser un message pour Nuts. Il lui manque, comme Neo, son petit homme.

S'occuper de lui avait été difficile au début. Vu sa situation, elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour cela. Mais elle avait été incapable de le laisser aux soins de quelqu'un d'autre. Heureusement, elle connaissait déjà Sil. C'est comme ça qu'elle a appelé la planète avec le champ magnétique.

Et, surtout, il y avait Nuts. Il l'avait énormément aidé, pour tous les besoins de Neo qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre en charge. C'est lui qui trouvait la nourriture et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pendant qu'elle faisait diversion. Ils agissaient toujours comme ça, c'était la meilleure solution qu'ils aient pu trouver. Avec l'arrivée du bébé, c'était devenu nécessaire.

Sans Sil, sans Nuts, elle ignore comment elle aurait pu s'en sortir. Les trois saisons précédant sa rencontre avec son compagnon ancien avaient été très difficiles.

Pour la première fois, elle avait dû affronter les avaleurs de vie. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du premier face à face. Il y a avait d'abord eu la surprise, puis la peur. Le Wraith avait levé son arme vers elle. Les autres n'étaient pas loin, ils étaient en train de les encercler. Elle avait alors fait la seule chose possible. Elle lui avait sauté dessus. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle avait réussi à s'emparer de son arme et s'éloigner de quelques pas. Ils étaient apparus. Elle avait ouvert le feu.

La colère qu'elle contenait depuis leur arrivée sur son monde avait pris le commandement. Elle n'avait pas tiré pour se défendre, elle avait tiré pour tuer. Ils s'étaient tous effondrés. Puis l'adrénaline était retombée. Elle s'était effondrée à son tour en pleurs sur le sol.

Elle avait tué. Certes, elle n'avait pas d'autres options pour s'en sortir et ils le méritaient, mais ça n'en restait pas moins la même chose. Elle avait donné la mort.

Le sifflement d'un dart au dessus de sa tête l'avait ramenée à la raison. Elle s'était emparée du localisateur et de plusieurs armes avant de reprendre sa course. Peu après, elle passait la porte des étoiles.

Il lui avait fallu des jours pour s'en remettre. Elle était retournée sur Srine pour faire le point. Son monde l'avait aidé par sa seule existence. Elle s'était apaisée peu à peu.

Elle en avait profité pour enterré les derniers corps, les derniers squelettes. C'est ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle venait.

Lorsqu'elle était repartie, elle était en paix avec elle-même. Oui, elle avait tué. Oui, cela restait un acte horrible, même si il s'agissait des pires êtres que la galaxie n'ait jamais comptés. Mais non, elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Elle ne devait pas faire comme si de rien n'était ou oublier. Elle devait simplement rendre sa juste place à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle avait donné la mort. Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

* * *

John reste concentré sur Nuts. Il prend une profonde respiration.

« C'est bon, annonce-t-il. Je suis prêt. »

Il pose son bras droit sur la table. La sphère de métal s'allonge pour imiter le bras frêle d'un enfant. Les deux mains s'agrippent.

« Go ! » lance Neo à côté d'eux.

Le bras de fer commence. Rapidement, Nuts prend le dessus. Le colonel lutte, mais c'est finalement le bras de métal qui aplatit l'autre contre la table.

« Ouais ! crie Neo, on a gagné ! »

Sheppard jure en se massant le bras.

« C'est pas bien de dire des gros mots. » reproche le petit garçon.

Le militaire ne répond pas, vexé.

« C'est pas grave, dit Neo. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. »

John reporte son attention sur lui. Six jours qu'il est arrivé et il a l'impression que le gamin a toujours été là. Teyla le lui a confié pour quelques heures. C'est elle qui s'occupe de lui depuis le début et ça se passe très bien. Ils ignorent toujours ce qu'ils vont faire de lui sur du long terme. D'après ce qu'ils ont compris, Kal laissera un message à Nuts lorsqu'elle pourra le récupérer sur une planète inhabitée. Ils ont été vérifiés mais, jusqu'à présent, il n'y a rien. Alors ils s'occupent de son fils et de son meilleur ami.

« Tu as raison, déclare-t-il enfin. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.

- Maintenant, tu dois faire ce que Nuts a envie. »

L'adulte grimace. Parier avec eux n'est vraiment pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue.

« Et qu'est-ce-qu'il veut ? » questionne-t-il.

L'enfant a des airs de conspirateurs. Cela ne le rassure pas du tout.

« Nuts veut voir la planète, répond-il.

- Pardon ?

- En jumper, précise Neo, avec moi. Ensuite, on ira voir un film.

- On avait dit une seule chose.

- Oui, une pour Nuts et une pour moi !

- C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire avoir, Sheppard ! » retentit une voix.

* * *

Kal court. Les darts ont franchi la porte. Elle a réussi à en abattre deux. Il n'en reste qu'un. Elle se dirige vers lui, courant dans la forêt.

Cinq Wraiths sont déjà au sol. Elle s'en rend compte quand un de leurs tirs frôle son épaule. Elle lève ses deux mains. Un blaster dans l'une, une arme plus lourde dans l'autre, elle riposte. Trois corps s'effondrent. Elle court toujours.

Bientôt un autre apparaît, seul. C'est le pilote. Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de lever son arme. Elle bifurque ensuite vers la droite et s'arrête un peu plus loin. Elle se saisit de son arc et encoche une flèche. Il n'en reste que deux. Ils se sont séparés. C'est ce qu'ils font toujours.

Le premier apparaît. Elle bande son arc, vise et décoche son trait. Il s'effondre, la gorge transpercée. Kal range son arme et reprend le blaster en main. L'autre émerge à son tour dans la clairière. Il ne sait pas qu'il ne reste plus que lui. Il ne se protège pas comme il devrait donc le faire. Un tir et c'est réglé. Elle s'avance vers l'un des corps et lui ôte le localisateur. Elle s'approche ensuite du dart.

* * *

John se retourne.

« McKay ! s'exclame-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là ?

- Je passais par hasard.

- Au mess ? Par hasard ? Alors qu'on est en plein après-midi ?

- J'ai un petit creux.

- Vraiment ?

- Et j'ai des questions à leur poser.

- Je veux la _vraie_ raison.

- Sam m'a viré de mon labo.

- Vous avez travaillé sur la machine !

- J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Le temps que je comprenne la façon dont elle a bloqué la porte et de débloquer, elle était là. Je venais juste d'entrer ! déplore-t-il.

- Le colonel Carter est quelqu'un de prévenant.

- Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurai employé !

- On y va ! ? les interrompt Neo.

- Non, les arrête Rodney, je veux d'abord savoir quelque chose.

- Pas la peine de poser des questions scientifiques, intervient John, ils ne pourront pas répondre !

- Oh non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Neo, ta mère, ses cheveux, c'est sa couleur naturelle ? Parce que pour qu'ils soient aussi blancs...

- McKay ! reproche John.

- Quoi ? Je m'informe. Alors ?

- Non, répond Neo. Ils sont plus foncés normalement, comme moi.

- Vraiment ? s'intéresse soudain Sheppard.

- Oui, mais à cause des avaleurs de vie ils sont devenus tout blancs.

- Comment ça à cause des Wraiths ? » s'exclame vivement Rodney.

Neo se rapproche du colonel. Il le tire par la manche.

« John, on y va. S'il-te-plait ! »

Comprenant que le docteur commence à l'effrayer, il acquiesce.

« Oui, on y va. On va aller voir Sam pour lui demander et ensuite on ira voir la planète. »

Il se lève et prend la main de l'enfant.

« Mais... commence McKay.

- A plus tard ! » salue John.

Il entraîne Neo vers la porte. Nuts forme une bouche et tire la langue au scientifique. Puis il saute au sol en reprenant sa forme de sphère et suit les deux autres.

* * *

Kal prend place à bord du dart. Elle le fait rapidement décoller et enclenche une adresse avant de passer la porte. Si aujourd'hui elle pilote sans problèmes, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Après avoir quitté Srine, elle avait attendu leur venue. Elle partirait quand ils arriveraient comme toujours. Il lui fallait de nouvelles adresses cependant. Celles qu'elle avait ne suffisaient plus. Il lui en fallait surtout de mondes inhabités.

Lorsque les premiers darts avaient franchi la porte, elle avait su ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait également qu'avant de pouvoir appliquer ce qu'elle avait en tête il lui fallait apprendre à se battre, se défendre tout du moins. « Rien ne vaut l'expérience », disait son père. Elle allait mettre cela en pratique. À partir de ce moment là, elle chercha par tous les moyens à s'emparer d'un de leurs engins.

Pour cela il lui fallut tuer, autant en attaquant qu'en se défendant. Au fil du temps, elle acquit une certaine aisance. Un jour, elle réussit à se débarrasser de tous les Wraiths présents et de garder un appareil intact. Elle passa ensuite son temps à essayer de le faire démarrer.

Ce ne fut pas simple. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours rester sur ce monde. Il fallut qu'elle le quitte par trois fois pour échapper à ses assaillants. Elle testa de nombreuses choses, par toujours comme il aurait fallu. Elle finit par comprendre son fonctionnement, mais une mauvaise manipulation de sa part grilla tous les circuits. Elle sentit un courant électrique parcourir son corps et ressentit une douleur dans son épaule. Sonnée, elle eut juste le temps de s'éloigner avant que le dart explose. Elle sortit le localisateur d'une de ses poches et constata que le point avait disparu. Le traceur était détruit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir. Les avaleurs de vie avaient compris son manège, ils l'encerclaient déjà.

Elle se doutait que cela finirait par arriver. Revenir sur la planète à chaque fois les amènerait à se poser des questions. Obnubilée par le vaisseau, elle avait baissé sa garde.

Son explosion conjuguée à sa fatigue l'empêcha de réagir quand ils arrivèrent. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Ils ne surent jamais ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Ils s'en moquaient. Ils la prirent avec eux pour l'emmener sur le vaisseau ruche. Elle perdit connaissance sur la planète et se réveilla dans une cellule. Elle venait d'avoir quatorze cycles.

* * *

John met le jumper en orbite géostationnaire. À ses côtés, Neo ouvre de grands yeux étonnés et ravis. Le colonel sourit, attendrit.

« Dis, commence l'enfant, quand Maman sera là, on fera la même chose ? Maman adore regarder l'espace !

- Pourquoi pas !

- Ouais ! »

Le silence s'installe. Ils contemplent la planète sans un mot.

« Merci John, reprend Neo.

- De rien. Ça me fait plaisir. Par contre, maintenant on va devoir redescendre !

- Oh non, pas déjà !

- Si je ne te ramène pas auprès de Teyla pour manger, je vais en entendre parler !

- J'veux pas rentrer !

- On recommencera ça.

- Promis ?

- Promis. »

Sheppard amorce leur descente.

« Et sinon, dit-il, tu veux regarder quoi comme film ? »

* * *

Kal gagne Sil. C'est le diminutif du mot silence, qui règne toujours sur la planète. Elle pose l'appareil près de l'unique structure qui existe sur ce monde désertique. Sans Nuts, elle ne l'aurait pas trouvé.

Ça avait débuté dans le vaisseau ruche. Elle s'était réveillée dans une cellule. Elle n'avait pas attendu très longtemps. Des gardes étaient venus la chercher. Ils l'avaient emmenée dans une pièce qu'elle connaissait pour y avoir déjà été. C'est là qu'on lui avait implanté son traceur. Et puis le Fidèle était entré.

« Tu as été difficile à attraper jeune humaine, commença-t-il. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'une faute de ta part qui nous a permis de te capturer. »

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle le vit avancer sa main vers sa poitrine. Elle tressaillit. Il suspendit son geste.

« Tu as peur, je le sens. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard était fixé sur sa main.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer. » la rassura-t-il.

Ses doigts effleurèrent son visage. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas détourner la tête et fermer les yeux. Au contraire, elle les ancra dans les siens.

« Tu es distrayante, reprit-il. Alors nous allons continuer à jouer. »

La surprise se peignit sur ses traits. Le Fidèle fit signe aux gardes de la mettre sur la table. Elle sentit la surface dure entrer en contact avec son dos avec une grimace. Ils n'y allaient pas doucement.

« Je vais t'implanter un nouveau traceur, expliqua le Fidèle. Il résistera à toute impulsion électromagnétique ou courant électrique. Même ta mort ne l'empêchera pas de fonctionner. Nous jouerons ainsi plus longtemps. »

Elle n'avait pas compris les termes employés. Elle avait en revanche saisit l'idée générale. Il était beaucoup plus résistant que l'autre.

« Je vais le placer à un endroit où rien ne l'atteindra, continua-t-il en indiquant l'emplacement de son cœur. Je vais t'endormir pour cela et par la même te marquer. »

La marquer ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Il appliqua sa main sur sa poitrine et elle bascula dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Teyla observe John et Neo un sourire sur les lèvres. Tous deux se sont endormis sur le lit du militaire. L'écran de l'ordinateur portable sur la table est noir. La batterie est à plat. Elle le ferme et s'approche d'eux.

L'adulte est contre les oreillers, à moitié couché. La tête de l'enfant repose sur sa poitrine. Sa main accroche sa veste. Nuts entoure son poignet tel un bracelet. Elle le voit légèrement se mouvoir. Il sait qu'elle est là. Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle n'a pas le courage de les réveiller. Elle remonte les couvertures sur eux, puis quitte la pièce en silence et rejoint ses quartiers.

* * *

Kal s'était réveillée alors qu'un dart la déposait sur la terre ferme. Une douleur intense la tiraillait sur sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit son vêtement pour constater la marque qu'avait laissé la main du Fidèle. Elle passa la sienne au niveau de son cœur. Elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Le traceur avait trouvé sa place à côté de son palpitant. Il n'y avait aucune marque sur son corps, juste du sang séché. Elle savait qu'ils pouvaient guérir les blessures, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi _il_ l'avait fait. Il voulait bien la marquer, non ?

Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'une de ses mèches de cheveux passa devant son visage. Elle était blanche. Elle put constater plus tard que c'était le cas de l'ensemble de sa chevelure. Cela ne changerait jamais.

Kal passe dans le hall et devant les écrans éteins. Elle n'a jamais pu les allumer. Il n'y a plus d'énergie pour cela. Elle rejoint la chambre de Neo, qui est également la sienne. Elle dépose toutes ses affaires par terre et s'effondre sur le lit. Épuisée, elle s'endort aussitôt.

* * *

**Fini pour cette fois. Vous en pensez quoi ? Des idées pour la suite ?**


	19. Trouver

**Ok, là je n'ai vaiment pas envie de vous poster la suite. Aucune réaction sur le dernier chapitre, alors mettre le suivant... ****Enfin je le fais en espérant en avoir pour celui-ci ! Parce que je sais que vous êtes nombreux à me mettre en alerte. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de mettre un commentaire, y a plus personne !**

**Même si vous n'en avez pas laissé jusque là et peut-importe la raison (je ne sais pas faire, je n'ose pas, je ne sais pas quoi mettre, je n'ai pas envie ou j'ai la flemme), vous pouvez le faire maintenant. Personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. Je ne parle pas que pour moi, mais pour toutes les fanfictions du site. Les reviews sont la seule récompenses des auteurs, pensez-y !**

**REVIEWS MODE D'EMPLOI : **Pour tous ceux qui se poseraient la question, sachez qu'une review est un commentaire que peut laisser tout lecteur sur une histoire. Pour cela il suffit de cliquer sur "Review this Chapter" en bas de page. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être inscrit sur le site pour cela. C'est ouvert à tous.

**Allez, la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - Trouver**

Après avoir été déposée sur la planète, Kal avait gagné la porte des étoiles. Travailler sur les darts lui avait fait découvrir beaucoup de choses, notamment un répertoire avec plusieurs adresses. La première qu'elle avait composée sur le cadran l'avait amenée sur la planète de Nuts. Leur rencontre lui avait d'ailleurs donné une sacré migraine !

Lorsqu'il s'était enroulé autour de son bras, elle avait été surprise et effrayée. Et puis, il avait communiqué avec elle, lui envoyant des images dans sa tête. Au début, la télépathie avait été difficile à accepter, puis c'était passé et ils étaient devenus inséparable. Elle avait enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager ses peurs et ses espoirs, chose qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

Nuts avait analysé le traceur, il en était capable. Elle avait compris tout ce que lui avait dit le Fidèle grâce à lui. Le constat de ne pas pouvoir l'enlever avait été amer. Un jour finirait bien par arriver où elle rencontrerait quelqu'un qui en soit capable. Elle devait patienter et chercher. Nuts l'aiderait.

En attendant, elle avait repris sa chasse au dart. Avec l'aide de son compagnon, elle avait pu comprendre tout ce qui lui échappait jusqu'à présent. Son pilotage s'en était grandement amélioré. Elle avait également trouvé d'autres adresses dans la mémoire de l'appareil et contrairement à la première fois, ce n'était pas par hasard.

Toujours recherchée par les Wraiths, elle avait repris sa course.

* * *

Le colonel Sheppard pénètre en trombe dans le bureau de sa supérieure.

« John ? interroge-t-elle.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclame-t-il.

- À quel propos ?

- Kal.

- Je vous écoute.

- Si elle ne peut pas venir à nous, allons à elle.

- Vous avez une idée sur la façon de la retrouver ?

- Je pense que Nuts peut nous donner le signal de son traceur.

- Mais à quoi cela nous mène-t-il ? Il faut le lui retirer et on ne peut pas le faire ici tant qu'il est actif. Hors, si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a aucun moyen de l'arrêter.

- Impossible de le griller, je sais. Nuts et Neo ont été catégoriques à ce sujet.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas de faire la conversation à une I.A. par l'intermédiaire d'un enfant ?

- Ce n'est pas une intelligence artificielle, vous le savez comme moi, c'est un véritable être.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

- J'ai fait un bras de fer contre lui.

- J'en conclus que ça vous gêne.

- C'est assez déstabilisant effectivement.

- Et quelle est votre idée ?

- Si on ne peut pas débrancher, allons couper le courant.

- J'ai bien compris ce que vous venez de dire ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Comment trouver le pisteur ?

- En regardant quel vaisseau suit le signal.

- Et vous le faîtes exploser ?

- C'est l'idée. Plus de vaisseau, plus de pisteur. On peut amener Kal tranquillement ici pour lui retirer le traceur.

- Comment se débarrasser du vaisseau ?

- Avec la machine ramenée par Lorne dont on voulait se débarrasser.

- Je vous vois venir. C'est une mauvaise idée !

- Pourquoi ? Nous savons grâce à la base de données que la brancher pour alimenter n'importe quel engin en énergie la fait exploser ! On va sur le vaisseau ruche, on la branche, on s'en va et le tour est joué !

- Dès que vous ferez la connexion tout explosera, vous n'aurez jamais le temps de partir !

- Donc vous êtes d'accord !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- McKay bricolera un minuteur.

- Et pour aller sur le vaisseau ?

- On y va en dart.

- Lequel ? Il n'y en a pas sur la cité. Ceux que nous avons eus en notre possession sont en zone 51.

- On en vole un. On connaît assez de planète Wraith pour ça.

- Un dart seul qui rejoint un vaisseau ruche, ça ne va pas.

- S'ils cherchent Kal, ils enverront des darts à un moment ou à un autre. Il suffira de prendre la place de l'un d'eux.

- Vous avez pensé à tout on dirait !

- C'est oui ?

- Vous avez oublié un petit détail cependant.

- Lequel ?

- McKay. Il refuse de se séparer de la machine. »


	20. Refuser

**Je ne me plaindrai plus de ne pas avoir de reviews, juré ! Parce que là j'ai été gatée. Remarquez on pouvait difficilement faire pire que zéro. Oubliez les excuses (je les apprécie tout de même) de ne pas en avoir mis avant, vous vous êtes rattrapés, c'est l'essentiel.**

**Alors : MERCI A TOUS !**

**Sachez que je finirai cette histoire. Je ne déteste rien de plus que d'en laissez une en plan. Par contre je ne promets pas de postage régulier, je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment ! De ce fait ce chapitre est assez court. Et le suivant est en cours d'écriture.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 - Refuser**

« Non, non, non et non ! s'offusque Rodney. Je refuse !

- McKay, ne faîtes pas l'enfant ! reproche John.

- C'est non ! Je ne permettrais pas ça !

- On parle de sauver une vie !

- Et alors ?

- Alors ? Mais vous sacrifieriez une jeune femme, une mère qui plus est, pour satisfaire votre curiosité, votre plaisir personnel ! ?

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Il me semble que vous sautez sur l'occasion pour casser du Wraith !

- Je veux sauver Kal !

- Ce qui change quelque chose à ce que je viens de dire ?

- Oui !

- C'est ça, je vous crois !

- Contrairement à vous, je sais faire la part des choses et ravaler ma fierté.

- Hé !

- C'est la vérité !

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Il est hors de question que je sois contraint d'expliquer à un enfant pourquoi sa mère ne reviendra pas. Mais vous voulez peut-être vous en charger ?

- Pour qui me prenez-vous !

- De toute façon, le colonel a tranché. Nous nous servirons de la machine, que vous soyez d'accord ou non.

- Je vais en parler à Sam. J'arriverai à lui faire entendre raison.

- Avec quels arguments ?

- L'étude de la machine peut me permettre de contourner le problème que nous avons.

- Vous pensez pouvoir la dé-piéger ?

- Tout à fait !

- Mais vous n'êtes pas sûr. De plus vous risquez de tous nous tuer en jouant à l'apprenti sorcier.

- Je sais ce que je fais.

- Vous teniez le même discours avant de faire exploser un système solaire !

- On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça et on s'éloigne du sujet.

- C'est non !

- Vous pensez réellement qu'elle va aller dans votre sens ?

- Je saurais la convaincre.

- Elle a déjà fait son choix.

- Elle a approuvé le plan suicidaire que vous lui avez proposé parce qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les données. Dès que je lui exposerai le peu de chance que nous avons de réussir et les risques insensés que nous allons prendre face au potentiel et aux résultats que je peux obtenir, elle se rangera à mon avis.

- Vous oubliez une chose, Rodney.

- Ah oui ?

- Elle a déjà fait les calculs.

- Pardon ?

- C'est une scientifique également. Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle n'a pas déjà pensé à tout çà ? Qu'elle n'a pas analysé la situation sous tous les angles ?

- Mais...

- Vous avez perdu, Rodney. Nous utiliserons la machine. Nous allons sauver Kal et la ramener à Neo. La discussion est close. »

* * *

Il fait encore nuit sur Sil et Kal observe le ciel d'un air absent. Elle doit partir dès que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaîtront. Elle profite des dernières heures de calme qu'il lui reste.

Sil n'a aucun satellite. C'est la seule planète de ce système solaire, en bordure de la galaxie. De ce qu'elle suppose, l'endroit devait être un lieu d'expérimentation scientifique. L'absence de vie, le climat constant, le champ magnétique, sa localisation et le laboratoire des Ancêtres soutiennent son hypothèse.

Elle s'allonge et croise ses mains sous sa nuque.

Elle s'est habituée à la nuit d'encre et au scintillement des étoiles. Elle a appris la position des astres. À l'aide de son carnet et des autres voutes célestes de chaque monde visité, elle a appris à se repérer. Elle sait à quoi ressemble Pégase. Elle sait y placer les mondes, les systèmes, les soleils comme sur n'importe quelle carte. Son sens de l'orientation est excellent. L'aide de Nuts lui a permis d'affiner sa perception de la galaxie. Elle est capable de savoir où elle se trouve rien qu'en observant les astres.

Ses yeux cherchent un groupe d'étoiles en forme de cercle.

Pour Neo, elle a inventé des constellations, elle leur a donné des noms. De là de merveilleuses histoires ont vu le jour grâce à son imagination. Elle fait ainsi rêver son fils. Elle lui permet d'oublier quelques instants la vie qu'ils mènent. Ils passent souvent des soirées à regarder le ciel tous les trois. Chacun y va de son idée pour faire avancer l'histoire. Ces moments sont trop rares à son goût, mais d'un tel bonheur.

Le cercle, c'est la Porte des Étoiles. Il n'y a pas de Wraiths dans cette histoire. C'est un univers où ils n'existent pas, où tout est possible. C'est la constellation qu'elle affectionne le plus. C'est un monde auquel elle pense souvent. Elle aimerait tant qu'il se concrétise.

Grisée par le silence et la beauté de ce qu'elle voit, elle se laisse aller à rêver.


	21. Chanter

**Et oui, je sais j'ai (encore) tardé à poster la suite, mais je n'ai pas eu accès à internet avant. **

**Sheppard 26**, tu as raison le chapitre précédent était court, mais je compte me rattraper pour la suite. Merci pour ta review en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir !

**Ce chapitre est axé sur Kal. Il faudra attendre le suivant (en cours d'écriture) pour retrouver Sheppard et le reste de l'équipe. Il est assez différent des autres, c'est normal. A mon avis, soit ça plait, soit ça plait pas. On verra.**

**En attendant : Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous accrochez toujours !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 - Chanter**

___Elle court_

___sans s'arrêter_

___Toujours_

___à la chasser_

.

___Elle court_

___de désespoir_

___Toujours_

___sans espoir_

* * *

Une silhouette passe à toute allure dans une rue jonchée de gravats. À peine en a-t-elle franchi l'angle que d'autres apparaissent. Les avaleurs de vie poursuivent la coureuse depuis plusieurs heures déjà. La course-poursuite se déroule sur la planète où Kal a découvert Nuts.

La jeune femme file à toute vitesse entre les bâtiments effondrés. Armes en main, elle est prête à se débarrasser de ses ennemis à tout instant. Ceux-ci sont nombreux, beaucoup trop. Le Fidèle a décidé de mettre fin au jeu il y a un moment déjà. Le dernier affrontement l'a mis hors de lui. Il veut sa mort. Pour cela, il ne lésine pas sur les moyens.

La pression est énorme. Cette fois sa situation est critique, pour ne pas dire désespérée. Le moindre faux pas sera le dernier. Il risque d'arriver à tout moment. Pour faire y face, Kal chante. Pas à haute voix, elle n'est pas suicidaire. Non, elle chante dans sa tête. Elle y fredonne sa chanson, occultant le refrain.

Elle s'abaisse derrière un mur. Un tir passe au-dessus de sa tête.

* * *

___Silencieuse_

___elle est cachée_

___Malheureuse_

___c'est pas gagné_

.

___Autour d'elle_

___elle les entend_

___Tout proche d'elle_

___elle attend_

* * *

Les mots vont et viennent. Chacun va avec l'autre. Tout est lié et délié. Il n'y a pas de cohérence en apparence.

Les paroles paraissent décousues, mais il s'agit de mots reflétant la réalité. Inutile de faire de longues phrases, l'essentiel est là.

Cinq Wraiths sont au bout du bâtiment. Le temps qu'ils jettent un œil à leur détecteur et s'en est fini de sa pause.

* * *

___Je vois l'envie_

___je vois la peur_

___La vie_

___et la douleur_

.

___Mourir_

___encore_

___Périr_

___d'abord_

* * *

Ils relèvent la tête et reprennent leur marche dans sa direction. Ils savent où elle est.

* * *

___D'un bon_

___elle s'envole_

___C'est bon_

___elle décolle_

.

___Courir_

___c'est pas trop tôt_

___Souffrir_

___à nouveau_

* * *

Sa respiration est régulière. Le court arrêt lui a permis de la calmer alors qu'elle devenait sifflante. Reprendre sa course a ainsi été plus facile. Son pas est rapide et mesuré, son souffle aussi. Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

___Les tirs_

___qui fusent_

___Bondir_

___les amusent_

.

___Loin_

___derrière elle_

___Loin_

___devant elle_

* * *

Ils cherchent à la cerner. Kal fait un tour d'horizon pour trouver une issue.

* * *

___Le salut_

___droit devant_

___Rien n'est perdu_

___je le sens_

.

___Le cadran_

___le cadenas_

___La vie devant_

___La porte près de toi_

* * *

L'anneau des Ancêtres est accessible. Il est gardé, mais rien d'insurmontable. Seulement il est activé.

* * *

___Allez_

___toujours plus loin_

___C'est_

___sans fin_

.

___Toujours_

___droit devant_

___Allez_

___vers l'avant_

* * *

La chanson arrive à son terme. Finalement elle va chanter le refrain.

* * *

___Natema ?_

___Et dis-moi_

___Attends, attends-moi là_

.

___Natema ?_

___Et dis-moi_

___Regardes autour de toi_

___Dis-moi ce que tu vois_

* * *

« Natema » est un mot srinien qui signifie « Que se passe-t-il ? ».

* * *

___La fuite sans cesse_

___un jour finira._

___Drôle d'espèce_

___regarde devant toi..._

* * *

Les Wraiths l'encerclent. Ils sont une dizaine. Elle sait qu'il y en a autant qui suivront bientôt, sans compter les darts.

* * *

...___Je te vois._

* * *

Kal lève ses armes, prête à faire feu. Tout se joue maintenant.


	22. Récupérer

**Court chapitre, encore, je suis en train d'écrire la suite.**

**L'équipe de Sheppard est de retour !**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 - Récupérer**

Aux commandes du jumper occulté, Sheppard tente de rester calme. Exercice rendu particulièrement difficile avec les jérémiades ininterrompues de Rodney. C'est à se demander comment Ronon fait pour tenir.

Un coup d'œil au satedan le renseigne. Il a fait partie des coureurs, comme Kal. Le fait qu'elle le soit devenue avant lui, lorsqu'elle était enfant, qu'elle le soit toujours et la vie de famille qu'elle a réussie à avoir malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé l'ont remué. Il donnerait cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans sa tête.

Un éclair argenté passe soudain devant ses yeux. La voix de McKay s'évanouit. Apparemment, il n'est pas le seul à qui elle porte sur les nerfs, Nuts aussi. Il s'est noué comme une sangsue autour de son visage, l'empêchant de parler. John ne peux pas s'empêcher de sourire, imité par Teyla, Lorne et le lieutenant Menz.

Rodney tente en vain de se débarrasser du petit être. Au bout d'un moment il semble comprendre ce qu'il faut faire et cesse de s'agiter. Son immobilité a un effet immédiat. Nuts se détache de lui. Il patiente quelques instants. Devant son silence, il prend place sur l'épaule du colonel, sans pour autant arrêter sa surveillance du scientifique au cas où il recommencerait. Pour cela, il a pris l'apparence de Zelenka. Le personnage remonte constamment ses lunettes sur son nez, dans une parfaite imitation du docteur. Il parvient ainsi à tirer Ronon de ses pensées et occasionner une moue boudeuse sur le visage de McKay.

Un changement sur l'écran rappelle tout le monde à l'ordre. La bonne humeur laisse place à la concentration.

Plusieurs points sont apparus. En mouvement, ils se dirigent droit vers la planète où ils se sont posés.

« Deux darts, annonce John.

- Vous pensez que ça va marcher ? demande Rodney.

- Pas le choix. Sans ça, on peut dire adieu à Kal. »

Ils attendent que les chasseurs soient le plus près possible de leur position pour quitter le vaisseau, le laissant à la garde du lieutenant. À cent mètres d'eux, un appareil émet le signal d'un traceur. Il n'appartient à personne. Ils l'ont créé de toute pièce avec l'espoir qu'un croiseur le capterait et le rejoindrait. Ce qui a fonctionné.

Le vrombissement caractéristique de darts en approche résonne dans l'air. Ils se tiennent prêts à tirer.

Dès que le premier apparaît dans leur champ de vision, ils ouvrent le feu. Ils doivent l'abattre pour pouvoir récupérer l'autre plus facilement. Le vaisseau explose en vol tandis que le second prend sa place.

« Il nous le faut entier ! » crie Sheppard.

Son équipe se met en place. Un tir de Ronon parfaitement ajusté touche le dart, sans que les autres aient eu à tirer.

« Teyla, Lorne l'émetteur, ordonne le colonel alors que le vaisseau amorce sa descente. Les autres avec moi. »

Ils se divisent en deux groupes. Rapidement, l'émetteur est récupéré et coupé et les Wraiths hors d'état de nuire. Rodney et Nuts s'affairent autour du dart pour réparer ce qui doit l'être. Les dégâts sont minimes, tout est réglé en quelques minutes.

« Lorne, déclare Sheppard, regagnez Atlantis avec le jumper. Dîtes au colonel Carter que nous avons récupéré un dart et que nous sommes partis pour la planète.

- Entendu. » répond celui-ci en prenant l'émetteur des mains de Teyla.

Le colonel s'installe aux commandes du dart avec Nuts. Ses compagnons se regroupent tandis que le major s'écarte.

« Je déteste être là-dedans. » déplore Rodney avant que le rayon de l'appareil les fasse disparaître.

Le major Lorne salue son supérieur. Le cockpit se referme et l'engin décolle. Il se précipite vers le jumper.

« On dégage lieutenant ! » déclare-t-il au pilote dès son entrée.

Ils voient le dart passer la porte. Sitôt refermée, ils composent à leur tour. Cinq darts sont en approche lorsqu'ils traversent l'anneau de métal.


	23. Coincer

**OnaG,** je suis super contente que ça te plaise et que tu me le dise. Les reviews se font rares en en ce moment. Alors merci !

**Et, bien entendu, ce que vous attendez tous, la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - Coincer**

Ils arrivent en orbite autour de la planète de Nuts. C'est de là que provient le signal de Kal. Un vaisseau ruche est à proximité. Des darts filent vers la surface alors que d'autres y sont déjà.

John jure. Ils ont trop tardé.

Dans leur plan d'origine, les Wraiths n'avaient pas encore retrouvé la runner. Ils la suivaient. Cela leur donnait plus de temps pour agir une fois que les darts auraient été lâchés.

Nuts s'agite et lui fait part de ses inquiétudes. Les avaleurs de vie sont au sol. Elle est en danger. Le colonel ne perd pas de temps et file à toute allure vers le vaisseau ruche.

Obnubilés par leur objectif, les Wraiths ne prêtent pas attention au dart qui se faufile dans le croiseur. L'atlante ne va pas s'en plaindre. Une fois dans le hangar, il libère ses compagnons.

« Je déteste ça ! s'exclame Rodney en prenant pied sur le vaisseau.

- Il y a un changement de plan, annonce John à ses camarades par la radio. Les Wraiths sont déjà sur la planète. Kal a besoin d'aide.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? questionne Teyla.

- Avec Nuts, nous allons les ralentir. Vous et Ronon, vous restez avec Rodney et vous vous occupez de faire exploser cet engin.

- Vous nous laissez là ! s'insurge Rodney en voyant le vaisseau décoller.

- Je reviens vous prendre dès que vous avez fini.

- Mais...

- Et s'il y a un problème, vous prenez un dart. Vous vous débrouillerez très bien ! » termine Sheppard.

Ils voient le petit vaisseau quitter la salle. Rodney est en train de maudire Sheppard jusqu'à la fin des temps quand Ronon l'attrape par le col.

« On y va ! gronde-t-il.

- Ça va, capitule le docteur, c'est bon. Lâchez-moi, je vous guide ! »

* * *

Kal compte jusqu'à trois, puis elle ouvre le feu. Tournant sur elle même, elle oblige ses adversaires à se mettre à l'abri. Répliquer signifie mourir, ils n'en ont pas vraiment envie.

Elle court ensuite vers la porte. Elle ne compte pas la franchir. En effet, elle se doute bien qu'elle donne sur le vide spatial.

Elle passe de l'autre côté. Les tirs ennemis sont aspirés dans le vortex. Derrière la porte, elle est à l'abri. Même les darts ne sont plus un souci.

Elle sait que d'autres soldats vont arriver par ce côté. Il y en a déjà, mais beaucoup moins. Elle arrive à s'en débarrasser sans trop de problème. Elle se met ensuite à la tâche de tenir en respect les autres, si ce n'est de les repousser.

Son but est de tenir jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme. Elle ira ensuite entrer une adresse, en espérant être plus rapide qu'eux. Une fois de l'autre côté, il lui sera plus facile de s'en sortir.

Trois darts déposent leurs passagers au sol. En voilà quinze de plus avec lesquels elle va devoir composer.

D'un naturel optimiste, Kal doit tout de même admettre que sa situation est proche de désespérée.

* * *

Rodney guide ses compagnons dans les entrailles du vaisseau ruche. Ils doivent brancher la machine sur l'hyperpropulsion, c'est le plus sûr moyen de détruire le croiseur. Seulement, avec les Wraiths patrouillant dans le secteur, c'est loin d'être évident. Le plus court chemin vers leur objectif n'est pas le plus sûr. Ils sont contraints de faire des détours. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de se faire repérer.

* * *

Kal est en mauvaise posture. Un tir l'a touché sur le flanc. Elle a beau lutter contre la douleur, sa blessure entrave ses mouvements tout en la faisant souffrir. Elle doute sérieusement de s'en sortir cette fois.

* * *

La rentrée dans l'atmosphère est brutale. Le dart est rapidement entouré de flammes. Il fonce droit vers le sol.

* * *

Kal lève les yeux vers le ciel. Une boule de feu vient dans leur direction.

Avec stupéfaction, elle constate qu'il s'agit d'un dart. Puis elle retourne son attention vers les Wraiths tout en attendant l'explosion qui ne devrait pas tarder.

* * *

À l'approche du signal de Kal, John redresse. L'échauffement contre le métal diminue et les flammes disparaissent. Le dart est en mauvais état, mais il est arrivé à temps. La jeune femme est en effet encerclée et en fâcheuse posture. Il vérifie l'armement une dernière fois.

* * *

« Rodney ! reproche Teyla. Vous avez déjà dit ça il y a cinq minutes.

- Parce que c'est vrai. On approche !

- Pas assez vite, grogne Ronon. Les Wraiths vont finir par se rendre compte de notre présence. »

McKay pointe alors d'un doigt triomphant les portes quelques mètres devant eux.

« C'est là ! s'exclame-t-il. Je vous avais bien dit qu'on finirait par trouver !

- Eux aussi, ils nous ont trouvé. » annonce Teyla d'une voix froide.

Le scientifique détourne le regard. Trois Wraiths les visent de leurs armes.

* * *

Les impacts des tirs des darts se font proches. Mais ce n'est pas vers elle qu'ils sont dirigés. Ses adversaires s'effondrent les uns après les autres. Les Wraiths restant ne s'occupent plus d'elle, mais du dart qui vient d'arriver.

Kal voit quelque chose en tomber. Son visage s'illumine.

« Nuts ! » s'écrie-t-elle.

Une sphère métallique roule vers elle. Kal regarde de nouveau le dart sauveur. Ils l'ont retrouvée.

* * *

Sheppard a dû mal à manier le vaisseau. La brutale entrée dans l'atmosphère a grillé de nombreux systèmes. Les armes sont intactes, c'est l'essentiel pour l'instant. Mais, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne va pas pouvoir aller chercher ses amis sur le croiseur, pas avec celui-là en tous cas.

Alors qu'il évite de nouveaux tirs, il se rend enfin compte que l'abri de Kal est une porte des étoiles. Il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Cependant il n'a pas de mal à arriver à la conclusion que c'est étrange. Celle par laquelle ils sont arrivés est dans l'espace. Cela signifie qu'il y en a deux.

* * *

À moitié plié, McKay tente de gagner la salle qui l'intéresse sans se faire toucher. Teyla et Ronon s'occupe des Wraiths pour le lui permettre.

Il entre dans la pièce, bientôt suivi pas les deux pégasiens. Il referme les portes et les bloque.

« La machine ! ordonne Teyla en pointant l'entrée de son P-90. Dépêchez-vous de la brancher. »

Rodney l'attrape dans son sac. Il s'approche ensuite des autres appareils. Il sort des câbles avant de se figer.

« McKay, tonne Ronon, bougez-vous ! »

Il lève un regard inquiet vers eux.

« Même si je la branche et qu'on part d'ici, les Wraiths vont l'enlever maintenant qu'ils nous ont découvert. »

Teyla et Ronon se concertent en silence. Le terrien a raison. Peut-importe qu'ils accomplissent leur mission. Sitôt partis, elle sera réduite à néant par les Wraiths. Ils ne sont pas stupides. Ils ne laisseront pas la machine branchée et les conduire à une mort certaine.

Ils sont coincés.

* * *

John tente de maintenir son vaisseau en l'air. Cela devient de plus en plus difficile. Au sol, Kal et Nuts font face à de nombreux Wraiths.

Si le croiseur n'explose pas bientôt, ils vont y passer.


	24. Réussir

**Salut ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et un peu de retard, je dois l'avouer.**

**J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire. **

**Et oui Lehna, **après la pluie, le beau temps, tout va commencer à s'arranger maintenant ! Merci pour ton com !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Réussir**

Kal s'adosse contre la porte. Sa respiration est sifflante, sa blessure la fait souffrir. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout. Elle voit Nuts sauter sans cesse devant elle, parant les tirs qui devraient l'atteindre. Plus loin, le vaisseau de Sheppard pique vers le sol.

Il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire.

« Nuts ! crie-t-elle. Enveloppe-moi ! »

Le petit être n'hésite pas une seconde et saute sur elle. Il devient comme liquide et glisse sur sa peau. Passant sous ses vêtements, il vient entièrement la recouvrir. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, c'est une forme humaine métallique qui fait face aux Wraiths.

* * *

John maudit mille fois la situation. Il est au sol, prisonnier d'un dart à deux doigts d'exploser. S'il sort s'en est fini de lui, s'il reste aussi. Il entend soudain un bruit qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier. Sans réfléchir, il agrippe son P-90 d'une main et ouvre le cockpit de l'autre. Il se jette dehors et se met à courir en ouvrant le feu. Il n'a pas fait trois mètres que l'engin explose, le projetant face contre terre, complètement sonné.

* * *

Rodney range la machine dans son sac. Il court se mettre à l'abri derrière Ronon. L'homme échange un regard avec Teyla. Léger hochement de tête puis elle ouvre la porte. Les deux camps ouvrent le feu.

* * *

Kal lève ses armes et oblige les Wraiths à reculer sous son feu nourri. Les tirs qui l'atteignent sont absorbés par Nuts. Leur énergie est répartie dans tout son être. Quant à elle, elle en ressent les chocs, mais pas leur brûlure.

Cette solution est efficace, mais elle ne pourra pas durer. Kal est atteinte par la puissance de chaque tir comme autant de coups. Elle doit se faire violence pour ne pas s'effondrer sous la douleur. Elle sent également la température de Nuts qui augmente. Il transforme ce qu'il a absorbé en chaleur. De part sa petite taille, elle ne cesse de grimper. Collé à la peau de sa compagne, il la lui inflige. Si sa blessure ou les coups ne la terrassent pas, c'est lui qui le fera.

* * *

John ouvre les yeux. Sa tête lui fait terriblement mal, tout son corps est douloureux. Sa vision reste floue quelques instants avant de redevenir normale. Les sons lui parviennent également de nouveau. Il distingue à présent le bruit des tirs et des darts. Il a l'impression de rêver quant il voit qui est leur cible.

Kal, ou du moins son apparence puisque on dirait une sorte de robot, avance dans sa direction. Ses deux bras levés, elle fait feu sur leurs adversaires. Ses vêtements sont en lambeaux par endroit, laissant apercevoir un reflet rougeoyant qui se dissipe rapidement.

Un dart s'écrase à proximité dans une gerbe de flamme, un autre va bientôt l'imiter. Et il est toujours incapable de bouger.

* * *

Se cachant derrière ses compagnons, Rodney marche d'un pas peu assuré. Ils ont réussi à se débarrasser des Wraiths près de la salle où ils s'étaient cloitrés. Maintenant ils tentent d'échapper aux autres. Il guide leur petit groupe de sa voix à travers le dédale des couloirs. Parallèlement, il tente de trouver une échappatoire à leur situation, sans succès.

* * *

Kal gémit en sentant un nouvel impact dans son dos. Cela devient de plus en plus dur d'avancer. Malgré ses efforts, il reste encore deux darts et huit Wraiths debout.

Elle avise le terrien sur le sol qui tente de se relever. Il lui faut une idée et vite.

* * *

John parvient à se mettre à genou. Il sent le sang couler le long de son épaule gauche. L'explosion n'a pas fait que l'effleurer. La douleur est cuisante.

Il analyse la situation. Elle est simple. Les Wraiths sont partout. Il se tourne vers Kal en train de tanguer sur ses jambes. Un dernier temps de réflexion et il se précipite vers elle sans cesser de tirer.

* * *

Les trois atlantes progressent à pas de velours dans les couloirs. Sous les injonctions de Rodney et de son détecteur de vie, ils évitent leurs ennemis en tentant de rallier le hangar à darts. Le maître mot des lieux est silence. C'est leur gage de survie. Cependant :

« Stop ! » s'écrie McKay.

* * *

Kal voit avec stupéfaction le colonel se servir d'elle et Nuts comme d'un bouclier. Tournant autour d'elle, s'accroupissant, se relevant, il s'abrite des tirs Wraiths tout en en profitant pour leur rendre la pareille. Les balles pleuvent, les ennemis s'effondrent. La situation commence à tourner à leur avantage.

* * *

Sheppard se coule autour de l'armure brûlante sans entrer en contact avec elle. Grâce à cet abri improvisé, il peut s'occuper des Wraiths sans trop de problèmes. Quatre sont au sol quand un bras brillant sous le soleil se lève dans les airs. Un seul coup part et le dart visé amorce sa descente. Kal se met à bouger. Elle marche vers l'endroit où il va tomber. Il suit le mouvement en essayant de ne pas se faire toucher.

* * *

« Rodney ? interroge Teyla en surveillant les alentours. Qu'est-ce-qu'il vous prend ? Vous voulez nous faire repérer ! ? »

Le docteur ne répond pas et sort la machine de son sac.

« McKay ? questionne Ronon d'une voix dure.

- Passez-moi votre couteau, ordonne-t-il, j'ai une idée. »

Après une hésitation, le satedan lui tend une de ses lames. Rodney s'approche d'une des parois du couloir. Il s'accroupit au sol et la plante dans la matière molle en face de lui. Il la coupe de haut en bas et de gauche à droite sur une vingtaine de centimètres. Il retire le couteau et recommence en partant du même point vers l'autre côté avant de le poser au sol. Il attrape l'angle de sa découpe et le tire vers lui. La forme triangulaire se détache laissant apparaître un espace vide d'où pendillent des morceaux de l'étrange matière.

Il s'empare de la machine et la met dans le trou occasionné.

« Rodney ? » demande Teyla.

* * *

Le dart est à une dizaine de mètres d'eux quand Kal bifurque vers la droite et la carcasse d'un autre pour s'en servir d'abri. John s'occupe de tenir les Wraiths à distance.

Nuts se coule au sol. Elle savoure la relative fraîcheur de l'air par rapport à lui. Il se remet en boule et roule vers l'appareil un peu plus loin.

« Il va le réparer, déclare-t-elle à son compagnon en se remettant à tirer. Vous le prendrez pour aller récupérer vos amis. Je m'occuperai des Wraiths restants puis je passerai la porte.

- Bonjour quand même ! rétorque John avec un sourire. Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir !

- Nous avons peu de temps, colonel !

- Savoir comment va votre fils ne vous intéresse pas ?

- Nuts me l'a déjà dit.

- Ah oui, télépathie, c'est vrai j'oubliai.

- Partez, je vais les retenir.

- Navré, mademoiselle, mais ce n'est pas le plan.

- Parce que ça fait partie du plan de vous faire tuer avec moi ?

- Je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui.

- Moi non plus.

- Tant mieux !

- Alors ? demande-t-elle en baissant la tête sous un tir plus ajusté que les autres.

- Je prends le dart et vous venez avec moi. Je suis sûr que ça ne gênera pas McKay de partager la mémoire tampon avec une aussi jolie jeune femme ! »

Elle se retient de lever les yeux au ciel face à la remarque dans une telle situation.

« J'ai une meilleure idée, déclare-t-elle, je pilote et vous partagez la place avec le docteur. »

* * *

McKay saisit deux câbles dans son sac.

« Rodney ? réitère Teyla.

- Le vaisseau est vivant, explique-t-il en plantant les câbles dans la cavité, et pour vivre il a besoin d'énergie, comme nous. »

Il branche les fils sur la machine et règle le minuteur.

« Donc d'ici cinq minutes, ça va faire boum. »

Il attrape un rouleau de scotch et active son oreillette.

« Sheppard, vous avez cinq minutes ! prévient-il.

- Reçu. » grésille une voix à son oreille.

Ronon et Teyla échangent un regard surpris. Rodney replace le morceau triangulaire et le maintient grâce à un morceau de bande adhésive rouge vif. Il se relève.

« Ça devrait le faire ! déclare-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis. On y va ? »

* * *

Kal démarre le dart à toute vitesse en ajustant l'oreillette empruntée au colonel. Il se trouve déjà dans la mémoire de l'appareil. Nuts est resté à l'extérieur pour parer les tirs et éviter au vaisseau d'être touché.

Elle entend un grésillement dans son oreille.

« Sheppard, vous avez cinq minutes ! prévient une voix.

- Reçu. » dit-elle en s'élançant vers le ciel et se chargeant des derniers Wraiths au passage.

* * *

« C'est pas vrai, bougonne Rodney, qu'est-ce-ce qu'il fabrique ? »

Comme pour lui répondre, un dart pénètre dans la salle. Il passe au dessus d'eux et les happe en un instant.

* * *

Dans l'espace, un croiseur vient d'exploser. Au sol, le vortex d'une porte des étoiles est coupé. Un petit vaisseau wraith file vers une autre qui vient de s'activer, laissant derrière lui un déluge de feu. Le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux de neige s'illumine. Ils ont réussi. Son calvaire sera bientôt terminé.


	25. Libérer

**Hey ! ****Me revoilà avec les deux derniers chapitres de cette fic. **

**Merci ****Lia pour ton com. Finalement tu n'auras pas que la suite puisque cette histoire arrive à la fin.**

**Alors à tous et toutes, une dernière fois, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 - Libérer**

Kal ouvre les yeux doucement. La lumière des néons de l'infirmerie agresse sa rétine. Elle cligne des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière. La voix d'une jeune femme lui parvient à travers les brumes de son esprit. Elle se concentre pour en saisir la signification.

« Si vous m'entendez, serez-moi la main. »

Elle referme ses paumes. Elle sent deux mains différentes dans chacune d'elle. Aussi douces l'une que l'autre, celle de droite est cependant bien plus grande.

« Neo. » souffle-t-elle en reconnaissant l'autre.

Le petit garçon serre ses doigts autour de la main de sa mère. Elle tourne sa tête vers lui. Sa vision devient nette en quelques secondes. Son visage un peu inquiet, mais heureux, lui apparaît. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu m'as manqué, Maman, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Toi aussi, mon chéri. »

Elle lui sourit. Il enfouit sa tête dans les draps, contre elle.

« C'est fini maintenant, le rassure-t-elle, tout ira bien. »

Elle se retourne vers la jeune femme qui lui a parlé.

« N'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, le traceur est enlevé. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. »

Elle ferme les yeux et pousse un soupire de soulagement.

« Je suis le docteur Jennifer Keller, se présente la femme.

- Kal.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien. Très bien même.

- Tant mieux. Je vais faire quelques examens, mais je pense que tout est en ordre.

- Merci de m'avoir libérée.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

- Vous ne savez pas tout ce que cela représente pour moi. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à fuir et à survivre. À présent, je peux commencer à vivre. Et je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire !

- Vous avez votre fils. Vous verrez, tout ira bien. Mais pour l'instant il vous faut du repos. Vos blessures sont seulement en voie de guérison. Il faudra un peu de temps pour vous remettre complètement sur pieds. »

Kal acquiesce.

« J'ai prévenu le colonel Sheppard et son équipe. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

- Entendu.

- Je vous laisse. »

Une fois le médecin parti, elle se reconcentre sur son fils. Il a relevé la tête et la fixe du regard.

« Neo, où est Nuts ?

- Avec Sam.

- C'est elle qui dirige, c'est ça ? C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Oui.

- Viens là. » dit-elle en tapant sur les draps à côté d'elle.

Il ne se fait pas prier et se hisse sur le lit. Il s'allonge contre elle. Elle l'entoure de ses bras et dépose un baiser sur son front.

« Alors, bien réveillée ? lance Sheppard en entrant dans la salle.

- Ça va.

- Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur vous savez ! Tomber dans les pommes alors qu'on vient juste de sortir de la mémoire tampon, c'est pas sympa.

- Pas fait exprès.

- Je m'en doute. »

Il se rapproche d'elle.

« Il ne reste plus rien du vaisseau, annonce-t-il joyeusement.

- Excellente nouvelle.

- McKay a trouvé un nouveau jouet avec le laboratoire des Anciens de Sil. Il est là-bas avec l'équipe de Lorne, les pauvres ! Teyla et Ronon s'entraînaient donc ils seront là dans deux minutes. Quant à Nuts et au colonel Carter, ils sont toujours enfermés dans son bureau. Apparemment, il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

- Je saurais tout ça quand il me rejoindra.

- Télépathie, hein !

- Il me confiera tous ses souvenirs et je partagerai les miens. Chacun sait tout de l'autre. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. »

Il hoche la tête et indique Neo du doigt. Il s'est endormi.

« Depuis qu'on est parti pour vous chercher il n'a presque pas fermé l'œil. Ça fait trois jours. Alors il a du sommeil en retard !

- Merci de vous en être occupé.

- C'était un plaisir ! C'est un enfant génial. Il a fait craquer tout le monde sur la cité.

- Atlantis.

- Oui. Évidemment vous aurez une meilleure vue quand vous sortirez d'ici. Je vous emmènerai faire un tour en orbite, j'en ai fais la promesse au petit bonhomme.

- Je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici.

- Comme nous tous. Rodney est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Il voue un véritable culte à l'infirmerie !

- Heureusement qu'il ne vous entend pas, John ! »

Il se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Teyla ! s'exclame-t-il. Avouez que j'ai raison.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, sourit-elle.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Teyla, déclare Kal.

- Moi de même. »

Entendant des pas, ils reportent leur attention sur l'entrée. La haute stature de Ronon apparaît. Une sphère métallique bondit sur le lit.

« Nuts, sourit Kal, je suis si contente de te voir ! »

Le petit être prend l'apparence d'un chaton et se frotte contre son cou. Elle rit.

« Bien sûr que tu m'as manquée !

- Il affectionne particulièrement la forme du sous-marin dans l'eau et du chat sur la terre ferme, explique John.

- Un sous-marin ? »

Nuts projette des images dans sa tête.

- Oh, d'accord. C'est vrai que ça te va bien.

Il continue de partager ses souvenirs tandis qu'une conversation s'installe entre les adultes.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Jennifer vient les chasser. Il lui faut du repos. John et Teyla sont les premiers à partir. Ronon s'avance vers Kal. Celle-ci fait signe au doc de les laisser. Ils ont à parler.

« Vous étiez un runner, dit-elle. Vous avez vécu la même chose que moi.

- Pas aussi longtemps, lâche-t-il.

- Vous avez l'air contrarié.

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

- Vous étiez une enfant.

- Dans un sens, je le suis toujours. Je n'ai pas grandi comme tout le monde.

- Comment ?

- Comment quoi ?

- Comment vous avez tenu ?

- Mourir n'était pas une option. Il était hors de question qu'ils réussissent ça aussi.

- Et votre fils ?

- Neo m'a donné un but dans la vie.

- Lequel ?

- Vivre. »

Il la regarde interloqué.

« Être un coureur signifie survivre, pas vivre. Vous le savez comme moi. Lorsque je suis arrivée sur Jahin, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Ils savaient que ma présence attirerait les Wraiths, pourtant ils ont tenu à ce que je reste. C'est là-bas que j'ai appris la plus importante leçon de ma vie. On ne peut pas toujours fuir. À un moment ou à un autre, il faut s'arrêter. On ne peut pas se contenter de survivre, il faut vivre. Qu'importe les risques, la peur, la douleur et les épreuves, il faut vivre, être heureux et aimer. Ce sont les seules choses qui comptent dans cet univers. »

Il devient pensif. Elle tend sa main droite et saisit la sienne. Elle enlace leurs doigts.

« Nous ne sommes pas différents des autres, Ronon. Vous pouvez culpabiliser, avoir des remords, ressasser le passé autant que vous voulez, cela ne changera rien. La douleur de ce qu'il s'est passé ne disparaitra jamais, elle se contentera de diminuer. Vous devez aller de l'avant. La vengeance ne mène nulle part, elle n'apaise pas. Vous battre contre les avaleurs de vie est une bonne chose, mais ne passez pas à côté du reste.

- Ils ont détruit mon monde, décimé mon peuple.

- Et le mien. Je sais que sur Sateda vous étiez bien plus nombreux que sur Srine. Mais moi, je suis l'unique survivante. Il n'y a personne d'autre. Contrairement à vous j'ai assisté à la décimation des miens, les uns après les autres je les ai vus et entendus être mangés. J'étais la dernière qui aurait dû y passer. Ce jour là, j'aurai dû mourir. Je suis devenue coureuse parce que j'ai intrigué un des Wraiths. Vous, ils vous ont tout de suite implanté un traceur. Ce sont les seules différences entre nous. Comme vous, j'ai couru, fui, tué. Mais j'étais une enfant, pas une adulte, encore moins un soldat. Cela m'a permis d'appréhender les choses différemment. Vous ne pouvez pas refaire le passé. Vous n'oublierez jamais ce qui est arrivé et il ne le faut pas. Mais vous devez en tirer des enseignements. »

Elle marque une pause. Elle resserre sa prise sur sa main et capte son regard douloureux.

« Cessez de vous en vouloir Ronon.

- J'aurai pu les sauver.

- Comment ? Vous n'en aviez pas les moyens. C'est l'arrivée des terriens qui a changé cela. Ni vous ni moi ne pouvons ramener les nôtres. Par contre, nous pouvons sauver d'autres personnes. Nous pouvons vivre parmi elles, comme vous le faîtes maintenant. Les gens ici tiennent à vous, comme vous tenez à eux. Vous avez trouvé un foyer.

- C'est là qu'est ma place.

- Parmi les gens qui vous aiment oui, ne voyez pas uniquement le côté guerrier. »

Le silence s'installe quelques secondes.

« Ronon, termine-t-elle, vivez. Ne vous contentez pas de survivre. »

Elle détache doucement sa main de la sienne. Ils échangent un dernier regard, puis il s'éloigne.


	26. Commencer

**Chapitre 26 - Commencer**

Le soleil se couche. La lune brille. Les disques rouge et gris se disputent l'espace bleu avec ceux orange et vert. Les couleurs s'affrontent dans un combat majestueux. Les ombres des montagnes et des forêts s'agrandissent sur les valons nimbés d'or. Le silence est tel qu'il devient assourdissant. Les regards sont émerveillés par le paysage et l'atmosphère qui s'en dégage.

Elo n'a pas changé. Le havre de paix est tel que dans ses souvenirs. Ce monde à l'opposé du sien a une voute céleste magnifique. C'est cette planète dont elle a appris l'adresse en premier, avant même que son père lui explique sur quelles touches appuyer pour rentrer sur Srine.

Personne n'y va pour ne pas troubler l'harmonie qui y règne. C'est le monde sans nom. Celui auquel personne n'en donne car rien n'égale sa beauté. Et pourtant elle lui en a donné un. Elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais il lui fallait pouvoir mettre un mot sur cet endroit fabuleux.

Elo est un mot dérivé de la langue des Ancêtres. Il a subit de nombreuses transformations avant de se figer dans le temps. Elo signifie harmonie. Il résume à lui seul ce monde de toute beauté, vierge d'affrontements.

Ses cheveux blancs volent autour de sa tête, agités par le vent. Légèrement ondulés, ils donnent à Kal une allure enchanteresse. Des larmes perlent au coin de ses beaux yeux bleus et verts. Elle porte une tunique de cuir sans qu'aucune arme n'y sois attachée.

Elle tient Neo de sa main gauche. Nuts s'est installé sur son épaule droite. Derrière eux se trouve les Atlantes. Tous se sont tus lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Pas besoin de mots là où ils sont.

Lorsque l'astre solaire a disparu et que les étoiles occupent entièrement le ciel, Kal ferme les yeux. Elle se laisse aller au silence quelques secondes avant des les rouvrir. Il est temps de partir à présent.

Elle se retourne. Les visages de l'équipe de John et ceux de Sam, Jennifer et Evan lui rappellent qu'un autre monde l'attend. Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres et elle s'approche d'eux avec son fils. Eux aussi se contentent de sourires et de regards.

Une heure plus tard, ils sont devant la porte des étoiles d'Atlantis en train de leur dire au revoir. Ils partent pour la Terre, avec un arrêt entre les deux galaxies.

C'est une idée de Nuts et Sam. C'est de leur avenir qu'il voulait lui parler. Il a communiqué par formes, mimes et quelques pensées pour cela.

Kal a toujours voulu la meilleure vie possible pour Neo. Elle a également besoin de vacances, selon les dires de John. Pégase est en guerre, la Voie Lactée ne l'est plus. Après réflexions, il a été décidé que le meilleur choix était la planète bleue.

Sam s'est chargée de tout régler. À leur arrivée, SG1 la prendra sous son aile. Teal'c, Vala et Cassandra sont des terriens d'adoption, ils seront les mieux placés pour les aider à s'intégrer.

Elle les salue les uns après les autres, les remerciant de ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle. Neo et Nuts l'imitent. La porte s'ouvre. Ronon s'avance vers elle. Il est le dernier qu'elle n'a pas salué.

Il se penche vers elle et l'entoure de ses bras. Ses amis sont surpris de cette étreinte, pas elle. Elle la lui rend tandis qu'il lui souffle « Merci. » à l'oreille. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue et répond par un sourire.

Ils se détachent.

Elle attrape la main de Neo. Nuts roule vers elle puis saute sur son épaule. Ils s'approchent de la porte.

Avant de la franchir, Kal jette un dernier regard derrière elle. Une histoire se termine, une autre commence. Aujourd'hui, elle arrête de fuir, de survivre, elle vit.

**Fin**

* * *

**Cette fois, c'est vraiment fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire !**

**Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, il y a bien une raison, alors si vous me laissiez une 'tite review pour me donner votre avis ?**

**Bye !**


End file.
